The Yellow Canary Sings a Sad Song
by partially-insane22
Summary: When the heart pirates find a troubled and hunted woman floating in the grand line Trafalgar Law decides that he is going to keep her, and he won't take no for an answer. but what will he do when her troubled pass catches up with her, will he survive or will he experience her pain first hand. LawXoc. I do not own one piece only my own ideas. please review.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my own imagination

Chapter 1

One of the golden rules of the Grand line was that it was unpredictable. This especially pertained to the weather. This is why it didn't really take the inhabitants of the small island by surprise when the fierce storm appeared out of nowhere. It didn't however keep them from cursing their rotten luck. That went doubly for the lone person currently trapped in the center of the island's port. A petite woman watched in dismay as the ropes holding the small raft she was tied to strain to keep the small craft in place.

"Please hold," she begged the ropes as another powerful wave caused the raft to jerk violently. The woman watched in horror as the strands of the rope started to snap and unravel.

The snap of the rope was unnaturally loud in the raging storm. Her terrified scream was lost to the night as the wind and heaving waves dragged her out to open waters.

X

Several member of the crew of the yellow submersible lounged about the deck as the sub floated lazily along the surface of the water. This included the captain who was reclining against a polar bear dressed in an orange jumper. The captain who was known as Trafalgar Law was a tall leanly built man. He was dressed in a yellow hoodie that bore his jolly roger on the front, jeans that had brown spots randomly splattered across them and a white fuzzy hat that also had brown spots on it. The hat was currently pushed forward by his tattooed hands to cover his eyes from the intense glare of the sun. The head mechanic Penguin and the ships pilot Shachi were also on deck. They were taking their time heading to the next island. Having just escaped Marine pursuit on the last island Captain Trafalgar was in no hurry to be spotted again. Shachi was currently scanning the waters surrounding them keeping an eye out for anything that would be a threat to them or would provide an opportunity for gain or entertainment. He stopped his searching and squinted when he spotted what appeared to be a flock of seagulls pecking at something floating on the water. He picked up the binoculars sitting next to him and focused of the birds.

"Ah captain," Shachi called getting the attention of Law, "There's a raft in the water over there." Shachi pointed in the direction of the birds.

"And," he asked not really wanting to move from his comfortable position leaning against Bepo for something so unnecessary.

"I think there's a person on it," Shachi added looking back through the binoculars. The raft was closer now so he could make out more detail.

Law sighed and looked in the direction Shachi indicated. He could clearly see the prone form of a body lying face down on the wooden deck of the small craft. Besides being a pirate Law was also a doctor. He never turned away patients. Patients meant data and if there was one thing Law wanted it was always more data, more knowledge. Law was a very curious person by nature so he never turned down an opportunity to learn something new.

"Bring it over," Law commanded. Shachi and Bepo, who had woken up, slipped into the water and swam over to the raft.

"Hey it's a girl," Shachi called once they reached the strange craft.

Great Law thought just what he needed a female surrounded by an all-male pirate crew.

Shachi climbed onto the raft and attached a rope to the corner. Which he then tossed to Bepo who easily towed the small raft back to the submarine.

Law easily jumped down to the raft once Shachi and Bepo returned. He flipped the unconscious girl onto her back while checking her over. Her pulse was weak but steady, and her face was flushed. Placing his hand on her forehead he noted that she had a slight fever. It was most likely from exposure sickness. Checking over the rest of her Law noted the ragged state of her clothes, her shirt had once been white but was now a dingy grey the edges torn and frayed. Her pants weren't any better. Large holes revealed bruised and cut legs and left little to cover her from sight. Most notably however were the chains that held her tied to the center of the small craft.

Law would have used his opi opi no mi powers to remove the chains but when he touched them he felt his strength being drained. He snatched his hand away as if he had been burned.

"Penguin get your ass down here," he order his mechanic. The small man slid down the side of the sub. A hand on his hat to keep the floppy thing from flying off.

"What is it captain," Penguin asked.

"The chains are sea stone," the captain explained.

"Oh," he answered, "she's an ability user then."

"Most likely, can you remove them," Law asked. Sea stone cuffs usually could only be opened with the key but that was only for the high quality ones. Penguin examined the chains being careful of the raw wounds on the girl's wrist from the chaffing of the cuffs.

"I should be able to get these off. The stones are only imbedded in the steel. I'll go get my tools," with that said Penguin scrambled up the side of the sub and ran into the belly of the ship. It was only a few minutes before the excitable mechanic was racing out of the sub and sliding down the side to where his captain was he was followed out by several other crew members of the crew who were curious as to what had set off the small mechanic this time. What they found wasn't what they expected though not that they were complaining when they saw that a female had been discovered cast away in the ocean.

It took Penguin only a few moments to release the girl from the chains. As soon as he heard the click of the cuffs being released Law scooped the small woman into his arms and teleported to the deck of the sub. He looked around at his quickly gathering crew.

"Get to work you lazy louts, submerge the ship we're heading toward the next island," he yelled his orders as he made his way toward the infirmary.

X


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but my own imagination

Chapter two

She woke to beeping, very annoying incessant beeping. Opening her eyes to an unfamiliar room the girl lying in the hospital bed sat up in a rush. She immediately regretted the action as the room swam around her. Bringing her knees up she tried to bury her head in her arms or she would have if her left arm hadn't stopped with a painful tug. Looking to her left she noticed an IV needle in her arm along with several other wires connecting her to the monitors that sat next to her bed. She reached over with her right hand with the intention of pulling out the needle.

"Please don't do that miss," Law commanded as he walked into the room. 'I really don't want to deal with that dumbass pulling out the needle," the girl heard from him even though Law's lips never moved.

"I'm not a dumbass," she growled at him.

"I don't recall ever calling you a dumbass miss," Law said his expression of polite smirking indifference never changing. Anyone else would be looking at her like she was crazy but her comment just made him even more curious about the strange woman not that he would let anyone know that.

"Yes you did just a moment ago…" she trailed off, "well shit."

"Language miss," Law told her in teasing tone, "did you perhaps just read my mind. "It was the only conclusion he could make after going over the last few moments in his head. He had called her a dumbass in his thoughts and she had responded right after him thinking that.

She didn't answer him. Instead hiding her head behind her bent knees and arms. She glared at him. Law's smirk returned. She looked much like a pouting child when she did that.

"Perhaps we started off on the wrong foot. My name is Trafalgar Law. Could you perhaps enlighten me as to yours," the girl's eyes widen in recognition at his name. Captain Trafalgar Law 'Surgeon of Death' pirate captain of the Heart pirates with a bounty of 200,000,000 belli. There are not many who haven't heard of him.

"Ria," she said after a moment, "my name is Ria. You're a pirate."

"Does that frighten you, Miss Ria," he asked.

"No, not really," she answered. Law watched her as she cocked her head to the side as if she was listening to something. Even though the room was silent except for the humming of the machines around them.

"Room," Law said. a blue film briefly surrounded him before disappearing. Ria's head snapped over to where Law stood. She could still tell he was there, but the noises that always surround people that only Ria could hear were gone.

"What did you do," Ria asked, she was more surprised than anything else.

"I used my powers to modify my mind. Since I was right you can read minds," Law explained.

"Kokoro kokoro no mi," Ria said with a yawn, "I'm psychic."

"Hm, that is interesting," Law commented gently pushing her back in bed as he finally started to check her over like he originally intended to do when he first came into the room, "rest miss Ria. You are still recovering."

X

Ria sat in the hospital bed that she had spent the last few days recovering in. she had been awake for about an hour. Though Ria hadn't really noticed the passing of time. this wasn't something strange to her though she often lost track of the time sometimes it was very long stretches. She once lost herself for over an entire day. Right now she was lost in the thoughts of the minds that surrounded her learning about the heart pirates. Ria wasn't invading their privacy in her opinion. She wasn't diving into their minds like she could if she wanted to, no she was just listening to what she deemed their surface thoughts things that a person was considering voicing aloud. Most the time these thoughts sounded like the murmuring of a crowded room but every now and then something would stand out.

She finally focused on a mind that was heading toward her. a few moments later a small man wearing a hat with 'Penguin' written on it.

"hi there," he greeted, "you're awake. Captain said you might be."

"Hello, yeah I've been awake for a while now," Ria answered.

"Oh you should have said something," he handed her a tray of food, "gotta have been awfully boring. I'm Penguin by the way."

"Ria, and I kept myself busy," she answered before digging into the meal he brought her. she was famished.

Penguin stayed and talked to Ria while she ate and even afterwards. The happy go lucky mechanic kept her entertained with stories of the crews past exploits. He even managed to draw a few soft laughs from the quiet girl.

"so Ria," Penguin started after they had been talking for quite some time, "How did you end up on that raft."

The soft smile that Ria had been sporting dropped instantly. She looked down at her hands that rested in her lap.

"I have really bad luck," was all she said. Penguin's question had taken all the momentum out of their conversation.

"Ah… well hopefully your luck will improve now," Penguin said, "I should get back to work." He left quickly taking the food tray with him.

X

Law was lounging at one of the tables in the galley when Penguin came back in. he had sent the mechanic down to the infirmary to see if he could learn anything about their mystery guest. With the reveal of her powers and her reluctance to talk about it, he had become curious. And when he was curious he learned the answers he wanted at all costs.

"did you learn anything," Law asked.

"Not really. She's really closed lipped. Clamed right up when I tried to ask her anything," Penguin answered when he came out of the kitchen, "All she said was something about bad luck."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but my own imagination.

Chapter 3

Law quietly let himself into the infirmary to check on his patient. Ria was currently asleep curled up on her left side so as not to pull on the IV. He left his physical exam until last seeing as it would probably wake her up. He checked his lab work that he had run on her.

The lab tests only reinforced what he already had been suspecting. She was malnourished and was recovering from a multitude of injuries in various stages of healing. Where ever she had come from she had most likely been abused.

He turned and looked at the bed when Ria whimpered. When she did it again Law made his way over to her bedside. If she was in pain he would give her something. Law found out it wasn't physical pain she was in; no Ria was having a nightmare.

"Please," she whimpered in her sleep, "please don't."

Law reached out a hand so he could wake her. letting the dream continue wouldn't be good for her health.

"Miss Ria, time to wake up," he called. He rolled her onto her back so he could push her to wake up.

Law didn't expect her to react the way she did, so when Ria jerked herself into a sitting position he was forced to stumble backwards lest he get hit in the head with her own. That wasn't the only problem her sudden movement created. It had dislodged the IV needle so her arm now bleed freely. Law acted quickly and efficiently grabbing a piece of gauzed and applying pressure to the wound while pulling the needle the rest of the way out.

"Are you alright, miss Ria," Law asked. Ria turned her head toward Law and it seemed to take a moment for her to focus on him.

"I will be," she answered slowly her voice sounded small to him. the fear of her nightmare having not quite left her yet.

"Do you wish to talk about it," Law asked. he pulled the gauze away from her arm, the bleeding having stopped.

"Not really. Do you have to put the needle back in," she asked.

"No I don't think that's necessary, you're recovered enough that it shouldn't be needed," he answered.

"Good, I don't like needles," she said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Ha-ha, I'll have to make a note of that," he smirked at her pout. He would too; he kept track of all things like that with his crew members. And with her powers and strength he was contemplating keeping her around long past the time it would take to get to the next island. She wasn't too hard on the eyes either. Now where had that thought come from Law wondered. It wasn't like he was looking for that sort of thing. shaking his head to clear the thoughts and went back to what he was doing.

He was right in his assessment. Ria was mostly recovered and a few more days and her injuries would be mostly gone. The only lasting problem was her malnutrition and Law was quickly seeing to that it would only take time though to get her body back on the right track.

"Um," Ria started, "do you think I could take a shower. I feel kinda gross."

"Of course miss Ria," Law answered, "you may use the bathroom in my cabin."

It was the only bathroom he was going to allow her to use. The other bathroom on the ship was the one in the barracks at the bottom of the sub. Now don't get him wrong, Law trusted his crew with his life and none of them would ever commit the most heinous of crimes as to assault a woman. That didn't mean they wouldn't try to look. No, Ria would only use his personal bathroom where he could ensure her privacy.

X

Since Ria's clothes had been just about completely destroyed, Law gave her a pair of his shorts and one of his hoodies for her to wear. Right now Law was reclining on his bed reading a book while Ria was in the shower. He heard the water turn off and a few minutes later Ria walked into the room. Law looked up at her and smirked.

"I feel like a child," Ria complained. The shorts hung past her knees and the draw string was cinched as tight as it would go and his hoodie hung off of one of her shoulders and the hem was hanging half was down her thighs.

"I can't deny that miss Ria," he smirked down at her as he helped her roll up her sleeves so she could have the use of her hands.

"I can't help it that I'm small," she pouted.

"No I suppose not you are past the age where you would grow any significant amount," Law commented.

"Always the doctor huh," Ria smiled at him as he sat back on the bed. They were silent a moment while Ria looked around his room and Law observed her.

Law's cabin was the largest out of the four individual cabins on the sub. He kept it neat enough that he could easily find what he was looking for. The twin sized bed was shoved into one of the corners with the wardrobe right next to it and opposite of the bed was his desk and book shelves.

As Ria looked at the room Law watched her. now that she was up and about it was easier to take in her features. Long black hair framed her face and hung down her back to her mid thighs. Her large hazel eyes dominated her face giving her the look of being perpetually innocent. Her slim build was made all the more apparent with the way Law's clothes hung off of her. she was rather short to the top of her head barely reached Law's shoulder.

"So miss Ria," Law called to get her attention, "do you want to join my crew?"

Ria's eyes widened at his question and for a moment Law though she almost looked afraid, but Ria stamped it down and quickly controlled her emotions.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Ria said.

"Well then miss Ria, I'll have to convince you it is," Law said coming to stand in front of her looking down at her.

"But I…" Ria started.

"You didn't say no," Law interrupted.

"No, but I …" Ria tried again.

"Then I'm allowed to change your mind," Law smirked at her.

"Your very arrogant Trafalgar Law," Ria glared at him.

"I try," Law teased her.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but my own imagination

Chapter 4

Over the next few days the heart pirates took to the female in their midst rather quickly. They didn't become salivating idiots lusting after a female like Law suspected they would. Instead they became protective of her treating her like some kind of little sister. Ria was always seen with one of the four main members of the crew. Whether she was goofing off with Penguin or talking with Shachi in the cockpit or even cuddled with Bepo fast asleep. And Law always seemed to pop up at the right moment to tease her about something or ask her some random question.

Ria had been given the cabin next to Law's. it was smaller than his and had previously had been Bepo's though the bear had rarely ever used it. The room only had space for a small full size bed a wardrobe and a cramped desk.

Law noticed that Ria had much better control of her powers then he first thought. She hadn't commented on anyone's thoughts after that first day in the infirmary. She did however have the habit of starring off at things that only she could see it seemed.

Law also found another problem with his newest crew member, not that she would agree with that, she would forget to eat. This must be one of the reasons she was so malnourished. After the first day when he noticed this he would push her to eat. The crew quickly caught onto what he was doing and took it upon themselves to make sure she would make it to every meal.

X

They were currently in the galley most of the crew was there except for the ones on duty. Tomorrow they would be arriving at the next island. And Law wanted Ria to spend as much time with the crew as she could. The more she became attached to the crew the harder it would be for her to leave and easier to convince her to stay.

Said girl was currently sitting on the table next to Law laughing at the crew's antics. The way things were going it was going to turn into a full blown party.

"Captain," Shachi's voice came over the intercom just as Ria's head snapped up. She looked as if she would be starring through the top of the sub if she could.

"Pirates," she whispered at the same time Shachi spoke.

"Enemy ship, just to starboard on the surface."

"Roger," Law answered his pilot, "Can you hear them miss Ria?"

"Yeah," she answered distractedly, "The waters making it murky."

"Tell me about them," Law ordered taking her hand and guiding her after him, since she was too distracted to navigate herself.

"They are called the Frogbeard pirates. Well that's a dumb name," she commented coming out of her trance for a minute. Law snorted as he guided her into the cockpit where Shachi waited.

"What is it," the sub pilot asked.

"Listen," Law instructed.

"Their having a party…they are celebrating their raid of an island last night… their captain suffers from a strange deformity," that got Law's attention.

"What kind of deformity," he asked.

"You have to see for yourself," Ria snorted, "explains the name though."

Well that sealed it. Law's curiosity was perked.

"Surface the sub," he ordered Shachi. He swept out of the cockpit and started yelling orders to his crew. Ria followed him out staying close to Law. While trying to stay out of the way at the same time, "miss Ria can you fight."

"Sorta," she answered honestly. Law looked at her.

"You'll stay on the ship. I don't feel like patching you up again," he ordered. Ria started to protest, but then she nodded her head. When she saw the look on his face. He didn't have time to worry about her, not during a combat situation, "Penguin stay on board with Ria. The rest of you leave no man standing."

Law walked out of the ship just as it surfaced, with Nodachi in hand and smirk firmly planted on his face. The crew followed him out crowding around the deck. Penguin and Ria stayed back toward the hatch that led into the belly of the ship.

"Croak-croak-croak," the captain of the enemy ship laughed. When Ria said he was deformed she wasn't joking. His neck was swelled up making him look much like a bull frog. "Lookie here boys, seems like we have some party crashers."

The enemy pirates laughed at their captain's lame joke.

"If you give up now, I might take it easy on you," Law told them with his usual smirk.

"Croak-croak-croak," the frog captain laughed his strange laugh while turning to look back at his crew, "Kill them."

The enemy pirates leapt at the heart pirates, but Law was ahead of them.

"Room," a blue sphere of light appeared around the enemy ship and the sub, "Shambles."

Things went flying and chaos reigned. Objects from the enemy ship flew into the air along with people and body parts all being rearranged as Law willed them to.

The heart pirates swept onto the other ship the enemy pirates falling back in front of them. the Frogbeard pirates were no match for Law's crew, the fighting soon moved from the deck to below. The area was mostly clear except for fallen Frogbeard pirates.

"Well that was easy," Penguin said.

"Law's power's certainly helped," Ria smiled at her friend. They both looked up as several figures appeared on the deck of the enemy ship. Ria frowned when she saw it was Frogbeard followed by his officers. They jumped from their ship to the sub. Ria and Penguin took up defensive stances.

"Croak-croak-croak, seems like I've acquired a new ship," the enemy captain gloated.

"Not if we can stop you," Penguin yelled.

"You think two tiny whelps like you two can stop me," he sneered at them. the four pirates rushed Ria and Penguin. The captain and the first mate went after Penguin leaving the other two to Ria.

Penguin was an agile fighter using his speed to his advantage to get under the larger men's defenses. Now if you spend enough time with Trafalgar Law you learned the body's weak points. Penguin and Law had been friends for a long time and Penguin had long ago adapted this knowledge into his fighting style.

He spun around the back of the first mate and hit several pressure points down his spine. The first mate collapsed to the deck in pain. That left only the captain left for him to deal with.

Ria meanwhile was using her mind reading powers to dance around their attacks waiting for an opening. She spun around one of the pirates thrusting arms that held a knife. Her arm came up and her fingers lightly touched his face. The man screamed in pain as Ria's telepathy clamped down upon his weak mind. The pirate collapsed upon the ground. A thud behind her made her turn around. Penguin had taken down the fourth man. The captain lay on the deck behind him groaning in pain.

"are you alright Ria," Penguin asked. that last guy had almost gotten to her.

"Yeah," she said. her face scrunched up as she rubbed her nose in pain.

"You sure," the mechanic asked. she wasn't acting like she was okay.

"Yeah it's just his memories swarmed me," Law had told the crew about her devil fruit powers. Ria's eyes widened as her mind cleared. The memories were mostly recent ones. But the one that stood out the most was of the Frogbeard captain arming explosives in the belly of his ship.

"There's a bomb on the ship!" Ria yelled.

"What!" Penguin yelled, "we have to get everyone off the ship!"

"There's no time," Ria said, "I need to concentrate."

She tuned out Penguin who asked her a question but she couldn't say what it was. Her eyes drifted almost closed. She wouldn't need them for what she was doing.

Ria thrust her left arm our toward the Frogbeard ship, fingers straight and pointed down. This allowed her senses to sink into the other ship. According to the memories she stole, the bomb was at the very bottom of the ship. Her right hand came up loosely clenched as if she was holding something small.

Penguin watched as she jerked her hand up over her head. At the same time a large round object was ripped out of the ship and soared in to the air above them just as it exploded.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but my own imagination

Chapter 5

Law was making his way through the ship, simply cutting down anyone who crossed hi path. He had pursued the cowardly Frogbeard captain into the ship.

He stopped as the sound of splintering wood reached his ears and the ship rocked side to side. An explosion above him caused the ship to jerk violently.

"What was that," Law growled. Suddenly his pursuit of the enemy captain didn't seem quite so important. He turned around and ran back to the deck.

When he got there he found the top of the mast was on fire and the four officers of the Frogbeard pirates in the water around his sub. He watched as the burning mast snapped off and seemed to float out over the water before dropping into it. Law looked up to see Ria making motions as if she was controlling the movement of the floating mast.

"What is going on here," Law demanded making his way over to the sub looking down at the swimming pirates.

"Oh you shoulda seen it captain," Penguin said his constant excitement in full swing. He quickly recounted all that had happened to his captain.

"My, my miss Ria seems you're more talented then you led us to believe," Law smirked at her. the rest of the heart pirates were making their way back to the deck all of the Frogbeard pirates having been disposed of.

"You never asked," Ria smirked right back at him.

"How did you know," Law asked.

"It was in that one's recent memories," she pointed at the pirate she had taken down.

"Impressive," Shachi said. his comment was followed by murmurs of agreement.

"I would expect no less from our newest crew member," Law said slinging his arm around Ria drawing her closer and leaning down to her level. Ria turned and looked gap faced at Law before narrowing her eyes at him.

The surrounding pirates started to cheer ecstatic about the fact that Ria was joining the crew. Even though she had never agreed to it.

"This means it's time to party," Penguin cried and every one cheered.

"Raid the ship and sink it first, you lazy louts," Law ordered.

Law and Ria were quickly left alone as the crew hurried to their tasks so they could get to the party faster.

"I never agreed to this Law," Ria snapped at the captain moving away from him.

"Well I did tell you I was going to change your mind miss Ria," Law countered.

"This isn't changing my mind," she hissed at him, "what are you going to do when they find out the truth." she motioned toward where the crew was currently gathering anything they could use from the other ship.

"But they won't find out now will they. If you were going to tell them the truth you would have already have done that," Law moved closer to her while looking down at her and smirked, "admit it you want to say yes."

Ria was glaring up at him.

"But I can't."

Law cocked his head to the side at her words.

"Why not miss Ria, what is holding you back," he asked. Ria started to say something but stopped. She crossed her arms and seemed to fold into herself.

"Who has hurt you, Ria," he cupped her face and made her look at him. her eyes widened in fear. She shook her head while backing away from him.

"You can't know," she whispered, "You need to stop."

She spun and fled her way into the sub. Law frowned and watched her go. whoever had abused her in the past still seemed to be a very real threat, at least in Ria's mind. One thing was certain law needed more information if Ria was to be a part of his crew he needed to know who her abuser was. Only then could he protect her from them. and Ria wasn't about to tell him anything he was certain of that.

X

The party never happened. The crew was disappointed but Law told them Ria had over exerted herself and wasn't feeling well. They bought the excuse and decided to post pone the party until she was feeling better.

Much later that night Law made his way through the ship ensuring that everything was in order. When he got back to the cabins he stopped in front of Ria's door which was right next to his own. With a small sigh Law knocked and entered without waiting for an answer.

He found Ria curled up and the bed, and at first he thought her asleep. But the way her shoulders tensed up told him otherwise. Law sat on the bed his hands clasped between his knees.

"I'll back off for now, but I won't stop. If you want to leave wait until we reach Sabaody archipelago. The crew will feel better if you leave there then in some random back water," Law told her. she didn't say anything for a few minutes while she thought it over. If she stayed on until they reached Sabaody she had better odds of staying safe and it would be much easier for her to disappear in the large city. Law started to think she wasn't going to respond but then she spoke.

"I can live with that," she said so softly Law almost didn't hear her.

"Good," Law paused before saying, "Sleep well Miss Ria."

He stood and left. When Ria's door was closed behind him Law smirked. He just ensured that Ria would remain with the ship for a while longer.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing but my own imagination

Chapter 6

The next day Law had them stop the ship a few miles away from the island. A rather subdued and tired Ria stood next to him.

"Do you hear anything miss Ria," Law asked.

"No, it's too far away," she said, "But I recognize this island."

"From where," had she been to this island before he thought.

"This is the island those pirates raided," she explained.

"Tell me about it," he ordered looking at the island in the distance.

"According to the memories I read, this is a mining community. There are three settlements. The one to the south is basically just offices for the mining company. they were the ones raided. The mines to the west are a half days walk from the coast and no use to us. The port to the northeast is where we should land," she summarized what she learned from the pirate.

"If they were raided that means the marines have been called," Law studied the island in front of him. he was presented with lots of tall mountains and high coastlines, "Shachi."

"Yes captain," Shachi answered.

"Take us to the northeast and find someplace to land away from the town," Law ordered. With all that said they went back into the ship so Shachi could submerge it. Ria stayed in the pilot's house with Shachi. Said pilot noticed Ria still wasn't acting herself.

"Still not feeling good Ria," Shachi asked.

"Um…no," Ria had heard the excuse Law had given in the minds of the crew. She felt bad for disappointing them but she just couldn't tell them the truth.

"Well getting out and seeing the island will help," he was no doctor but he did know how to make someone feel better when they were down.

They were sailing along the coast now heading toward the port town. Ria was looking through the periscope since she was the only one who knew the layout of the island.

"I think the town is after this next outcrop of rocks," Ria said not taking her eyes from the periscope.

"Are you sure," Shachi asked slowing the sub to a standstill.

"Not really," Ria said leaning back, "it's hard to tell."

"Let me see," Shachi said taking Ria's place at the periscope. He looked through it and spun it around so he could observe the coastline, "There's a cove over there. We can make land fall there."

"That would be best," Ria said having already spotted the cove. It would keep most prying eyes away from them. Shachi picked up the intercom.

"Captain, we found a place to land," Shachi told him.

"Good, dock the ship," Law ordered. Shachi brought the ship into the cove and surface with little effort. He pushed a button and dropped the anchor to keep them from drifting away.

"Come on Ria," Shachi called as he made his way out of the cockpit. It was always interesting to explore a new place. It was one of the reasons he did what he did and he didn't want Ria to miss anything.

Law and the crew were already outside. They joined Law, Penguin and Bepo on the shore. The five of them would be the only ones going into town. It would be too risky to have the whole crew go into town with the risk of the marines so near.

The heart pirate captain led the way into the woods surrounding the small sheltered cove. They soon found a road leading through the forest and with that they made their way into the midsized port town. Law stopped on the outskirts of the town and handed Shachi some money.

"The three of you take Ria and get her properly out fitted. And get anything we might need," Law told them, "meet back here in three hours. Then we'll go back to the ship and wait for the log to set."

With that said Law walked off and left them to their tasks.

X

Law wandered the town. He needed information to obtain his current goal of having Ria join his crew. But it wasn't like he could look up her history in some book. That last thought made him pause. He may not be able to look up her history but Ria's devil fruit was powerful enough that there had to be research on it. If those results were published then he could easily find them. with his decision made Law set off to find what he needed.

X

The three officers of the heart pirates had an unspoken agreement that they would do whatever it took to cheer up their newest companion. There first stop was to a clothing store. On the way there Ria walked between Shachi and Penguin with Bepo trailing after them.

Penguin spotted the store that they needed and grabbed Ria's hand and started dragging her toward it. As Penguin dragged Ria down the road they passed a toy store with a display window full of stuffed animals. Ria's eyes never left the window as she went by it. Shachi and Bepo watched this happen.

"Go after them, and try to keep Penguin under control," Shachi told Bepo, "I'll be right back."

Bepo walked into the store. The staff and customers openly stared at the bear, but he was only concerned about his crewmates. Penguin was currently helping Ria pick out clothes. Well he was mostly just picking out random things and throwing them at Ria.

"Ah sorry Ria," Bepo said as he took the pile from her, "Slow down Penguin."

"Huh," Penguin said looking at them, "of course Ria you need to start trying things on."

Apparently Penguin was quite the fashionista. Everything he had picked out was perfect for Ria. It did take them awhile to narrow down what they were going to get for her though. The man and the bear were finally relieved when Ria laughed at Penguin as he jumped from clothing rack to clothing rack.

They were done picking out clothes when Shachi returned. He noticed that Ria was wearing some of her new clothes. They actually fit her instead of falling off of her like Law's spare clothes did. The black skinny jeans and black knee high boots elongated her legs and the flowing green peasant top certainly looked good on her.

"I see you were successful," Shachi commented.

"Yup," Ria smiled at him.

"I got you a present," Shachi smiled and handed her a shopping bag. Ria took it and looked in. she squealed in excitement.

"It's so fuzzy," Ria said pulling out a yellow teddy bear and hugging it, "Thank you Shachi."

Ria was officially cheered up. Mission accomplished.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing but my own imagination.

Chapter 7

Law was currently sitting in the town's library an open book in front of him and a wanted poster next to it. The book was open to the page pertaining to Ria's devil fruit. There were two passages that Law was focused on. The first one said:

The kokoro kokoro no mi is thought to be one of the most powerful Paramecia class devil fruits. The user only limited by their own imagination can manipulate the world around them with only a thought. Even though it is thought to be one of the most powerful of the Paramecia class fruits it also has one of the most severe downsides. Extreme stress of the brain is suspected if the fruit is over used.

This passage would explain why Ria didn't seem very controlled in her abilities. If she trained too much she must have experienced some kind of symptom that would indicate over use of her powers. He would have to find out what these were so he could keep an eye on her so he could stop her if she pushed herself too far. Even though this new information was of concern to him it didn't have immediate implications of a threat like the next passage.

The kokoro kokoro no mi was safely in government hands until seven years previous. The ship transporting the fruit from the research facility was ambushed on the way to marine headquarters. This attack launched the pirate career of the man known as Sea Bandit Hector.

That is where the wanted poster came into the picture. Law had retrieved it from the library archives. The poster was of Sea Bandit Hector wanted dead or alive for a bounty of 89,000,000. He grabbed the poster and left the library. It was time to meet back up with the others.

Law contemplated how he would confront Ria with what he had found out. If his thinking was correct then this Hector was the man that Ria was terrified of. He had to be delicate with this if he wasn't he could potentially alienate Ria permanently.

He approached the spot where he was supposed to meet up with his crew. The poster firmly ensconced in his pocket. His crew was already waiting for him. Shachi and Penguin were joking around while Ria and Bepo watched. Bepo was loaded down with bags of clothes and things for Ria along with the supplies they needed. Law smirked when he saw the teddy bear Ria was hugging to her chest.

"What's with the toy," Law asked taking the yellow bear.

"Shachi got it for me," Ria said snatching the bear back. Law looked at his pilot.

"What… she looked like she wanted one," Shachi defended. Law watched as Ria snuggled the bear.

"Such a child," Law teased.

"I'll have you know that I'm 19 years old," Ria glared at him.

"Really," Law's eyebrows rose as if he didn't believe her.

"Humph," Ria pouted at him before Law felt something push him over. He looked up and searched for what had knocked him over, but all he found was his crew snickering at him. realization dawned on him.

"Ria," he growled.

"Shit," Ria's eyes widened and she took off running for the ship.

"Get back here," Law shouted and jumped up to chase after her.

Law chased Ria all the way back to the ship, but lost sight of her once he got there. His crew was staring at him funny it wasn't everyday he acted like this. He was trying really hard to keep the smile off his face. He couldn't believe Ria had gotten him to do this.

"Room," his familiar blue dome appeared and he held his Nodachi, "scan."

Law used his opi opi no mi powers to search the surrounding area. There! He found her hiding in a tree.

"Shambles," Ria fell out of the tree in a dozen pieces. He walked up to her and stole her teddy bear. "Serves you right," law told her. one of Ria's eyes was glaring at him. Law turned and walked toward the ship so he didn't see Ria use her telekinesis to reform her body. He did however notice when she jumped through the air and tackled him. Ria once again snatched back her stuffed animal.

"my bear," she told him before disappearing into the ship. Law glared at his crew who were laughing at his expense.

X

The crew had set up a round picnic table with and umbrella on the beach. So they could have some place to lounge during the day. This is where Ria found Law later that evening. She had gone looking for him when he never showed up for dinner. She couldn't leave until Shachi was satisfied that she had eaten enough.

Law watched Ria out of the corner of his eye as she sat across from him. he was still sulking over the fact that she had gotten him to act like a child and chase her. but that wasn't what he was really thinking about. No, he was trying to come up with some way to confront Ria with his findings from earlier. He didn't expect the perfect opportunity to just walk right up to him.

"Did you eat miss Ria," Law asked her turning to face her finally.

"Yes, Shachi stuffed me full," Ria reported to him.

"Good you should pay attention to your own body better," Law chastised her lightly.

"Sorry, I tend to get lost in my own mind," Ria admitted honestly. Law studied her. Ria traced patterns in the wood top while she was acutely aware of Law's watching.

"I found something while in town earlier," Law spoke suddenly startling Ria.

"Oh, and what was it," Ria asked after she took a moment to process what he said.

"This," Law said taking out the wanted poster and placed it face up on the table. When Ria saw it she sat up ram rod straight. Her face was blank but her eyes were full of terror.

"Where did you get that," Ria whispered never taking her eyes from the wanted poster.

"I did a little research and found it," was all Law said. he noticed Ria wouldn't look away from the poster. It was as if she was afraid of the piece of paper.

"Is this the man that did if Ria is he the one who hurt you," Law prodded as gently as he could. Ria stayed silent. All her focus was on the poster and when Law noticed she wasn't even hearing him he flipped over the paper. His action seemed to snap Ria out of her daze. She looked up at him. her eyes meeting his.

"You need to stop," was all she said before standing up and stalking away down the beach. Law went after her and caught her wrist spinning her around.

"Why do I need to stop," he demanded.

"Because I told you to," Ria answered.

"that's not good enough. Why won't you let us help you," Law asked, "The whole crew sees you as a little sister. If they knew about this they would hunt that man down and kill him."

Law stopped and looked at her as his words sunk in. the implications behind his words made themselves known.

"That's it isn't it," Law asked the glaring girl, "You're not afraid for yourself but us."

"You're not the first to try and help me," Ria admitted, "I don't want anyone else to die for me. I'm not worth it."

"Don't say that Ria," Law glared at her, "it's not your choice to make. If the person sacrificing themselves believes you're worth it then you are."

"Is that it Law. Are you going to sacrifice yourself for me," Ria hissed at him.

"No, I'm not," Law told her honestly, "but I do plan on killing Hector."

"No you can't. Hector wins he always wins," Ria pleaded with him tears in her eyes. She liked Law and his crew. They had been nice to her. she didn't want to see them dead.

Law seeing her tears didn't know what to do. He wanted to make it better but it only seemed that he made it worse. He awkwardly pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. Ria latched onto him and sobbed into his chest.

"I don't want you to die," Ria cried, "everyone who helps me dies."

"I won't die," Law promised her holding her tighter to himself.

Ria continued to cry. She could stop herself now that she had started, and Law never let her go. eventually Ria's sobs lessened and she relaxed against Law.

He looked down at her. she was sleeping in his arms having exhausted herself through her tears. Law had to admit having her tiny form held against his felt good. And that thought mad him wonder.

Law picked Ria up and carried her to her room in the ship, before heading to his own room.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing but my own imagination.

Chapter 8

It was back. The constricting weight of the slave collar. It was once again around her neck cutting off her airways. The collar was making it impossible to breath. No matter what Ria did clawing, pulling, nothing would work. The collar wouldn't come off. It only got worse becoming more and more painful.

X

Law was woken by a sound. Now sounds weren't uncommon on a ship but this was a specific sound. He opened his eyes and waited to see if he heard it again.

There! He heard it again to his left. It was coming from Ria's room, but she was asleep. The sound happened again this time accompanied by a thud.

Law figured he should check on the girl. She hadn't fallen asleep under the best circumstances. He opened her door and turned on the light. Ria was tangled in her sheets eyes screwed tightly shut. Her hands grabbed at her neck. the nails on her fingers drawing long bloody lines down her throat column.

"Shit," Law swore, "Shachi get your ass in here." Law called to the pilot who was just down the hall. He rushed to Ria's side pulling her hands away and pinning them to the bed.

"What the hell," Shachi yelled coming into Ria's room only to find his captain holding the struggling girl down.

"She's having a nightmare," Law told him, "get my bag!"

Shachi raced out of the room and into Law's room to grab the doctor's bag.

"What's going on," Penguin asked. he had been woken up by the commotion.

"Nightmare," Shachi told the mechanic, "go control the crew."

They could hear some of them coming to investigate. Shachi set Law's bag on the bed and took over holding down the struggling girl. Ria wouldn't wake up and she was now screaming. Law took out some gauze and pressed it to the bleeding wounds.

"Ria, Ria wake up," Law called to her. she sucked in a deep breath and her eyes finally snapped open. Her body tried to jerk up right but the two men held her in place. Ria was confused. She didn't know where she was. Law and Shachi were both next to her.

"Wha," she started to say but then she reached the pain she was in was very real.

"Don't move, everything is going to be okay," he took out another piece of gauze and added it to the ones on her neck. The doctor put Ria's hand on the gauze, "hold that there."

When he saw her hand was firmly in place, he lifted her into his arms.

"What happened," Ria asked her voice was very hoarse.

"You had a night terror, do you not remember," he asked.

"Faintly," all she could recall was the terror that her mind had conjured.

"You scratched yourself pretty bad," Law told her taking her out of her room and down to the infirmary, "go calm the crew," he ordered Shachi.

Law set the still confused Ria on the bed in the infirmary. He only stepped away when he was sure that she would stay upright. He quickly got the scratches cleaned up.

"You won't need stiches, luckily," Law said. the scratches were fairly shallow.

"It was back," Ria whispered. Her dream was clearer now that she was distancing herself from the terror.

"What was back," Law asked as he spread some antibiotic cream on her neck.

"the collar," Ria said.

"What collar," Law asked moving onto bandaging her neck, "wait you were a slave?"

"I still am," Ria told him.

"You don't have a collar anymore so you're free," Law told her.

"Hector took it off after I ate the devil fruit, but it doesn't matter he still controls me," Ria said.

"He's not controlling you right now," Law countered.

"No, but I assure you he is searching for me," Ria sounded so very defeated at that moment.

"Then let me protect you. Join my crew Ria," Law asked her again. He didn't know how tempting it was to Ria for her to say yes, but could she do it could she put them all in danger like that. Ria looked into Law's eyes and all she saw was determination. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. He was going to do what he wanted to whether she agreed to it or not. And before Ria knew it she was nodding yes.

Law smiled in victory before getting down to business.

"How does he find you," he asked.

"I don't know. I only ever tried to escape once and he found me within days. He always seems to know where I am," Ria told him.

"Devil fruit," Law asked.

"Not that would help him track me. He ate the muko muko no mi, he's a void man," Ria explained.

"Lean back," Law ordered her. when she was laying down his now familiar blue dome appeared, "scan."

He used his opi opi no mi powers to search for foreign objects in her body and there was one thing in her back. he couldn't tell what it was his powers stopped working once they got close to whatever it was.

"There is something in your back, roll over," he helped her roll over onto her stomach. He noticed she was getting groggy. All the stress she was under had to be exhausting, "I'm going to take it out, but I'm going to put you to sleep first."

"Did that bastard ever do anything to your back," Law asked while he prepared the sedative.

"Not that would explain this," oh there was plenty he did to her back. she had the scars to prove it but none of it would explain why there would be some random object in her back. Ria tensed when Law got close to her with the needle.

"Relax," he told her and started to rub the area he was going to poke with some alcohol, "you won't even feel it."

He pushed the needle in and Ria winced.

"Liar," she slurred as her eyes drooped. It was a fast acting sedative and soon she was out completely. Law quickly got her ready for the minor surgery. He hadn't really needed to put her to sleep, but he had his reasons. Law didn't want her to know what was going on for a few hours until he was done with what he had planned.

He made a small incision above where the anomaly was. His scan told him it was just under the skin. He found what he was expecting. Out of the small incision Law pulled a vivre card.

Hector must have the other half to the card. If he had that he would be able to find Ria where ever he went. Law closed and bandaged the incision. He then made Ria comfortable. She couldn't go back to her room the bed was covered in blood. So she would have to stay here for now. Once he was satisfied with everything Law left the infirmary and headed to the galley where the crew was gathered. They all looked up at him with expectant eyes demanding answers.

"She is sleeping," he told him.

"What happened," Penguin asked.

"She had a night terror and injured herself in her fit," Law explained. He took out Hector's wanted poster and placed it on the table, "I want you all to memorize this face. He is the one responsible for Ria's fears."

"Who is he," Shachi asked picking the poster up.

"A pirate. He has abused Ria for a long time and I don't ever want her to see him again," Law told the crew. Angry murmurs of agreement filled the galley as the poster was passed around.

"Don't worry captain. He'll die before he ever hurts her again," Penguin promised.

"Shachi," Law called, "is the log set."

"yeah it locked on just a little while ago," Shachi said holding up the pose.

"Good prepare the ship. We're leaving," Law stood as the crew scrambled to prepare the ship to leave. He went up to the deck and to the shore. On the first tree before the woods truly started Law staked the vivre card to the wood with a knife. Hector wouldn't be finding than anytime soon.

X

Sometime after the yellow sub left the small cove a large warship dropped anchor in almost the same spot. A massive man made of solid muscle and who stood almost seven feet tall jumped out of the ship. He only wore a pair of loose red pants tucked into a pair of brown boots. A white sash was holding them up. Strapped to his back was a medieval style great sword.

He walked up the beach with his hand held up in front of him palm facing the sky. Along it a small white piece of paper drew him to a tree. The knife staked into the wood stood out like a beacon. The bloody piece of paper pinned under it was noticed a moment later.

The man ripped the paper from the tree before snarling. He punched the tree snapping it in half.

Hector was pissed. His Kanaria had evaded him. He turned and stalked away from the ruined tree. Hector boarded his ship already planning the punishment he was going to give his Kanaria for putting him through so much trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing but my own imagination.

Chapter 9

Ria woke up the next morning slightly disorientated in the infirmary. Penguin was asleep in the chair next to her bed. It took a moment for the events of the previous night to come back to her, but when her throat twinge in pain Ria remembered all that had occurred.

The bed creaked as she sat up. The small noise woke the lightly sleeping mechanic.

"Morning Ria," Penguin greeted her adjusting his hat back into the right position before yawning. Penguin looked as if he didn't get much sleep last night. Besides getting the ship ready to sail he had slept in the uncomfortable infirmary chair waiting for Ria to wake up.

"Good morning," Ria smiled at him before his thoughts registered in her mind, "he told you."

"Don't worry Ria," Penguin told her, "we won't let that guy hurt you anymore."

Penguin was surprised and confused when Ria's look of disbelief morphed into anger. She threw back the sheets covering her. Ria stood and all but stomped out of the room. Penguins shouted protests of her resting doing little to stop her.

It didn't take too long to find her prey. Ria registered Law's presence in the galley from a few of her crewmates. She stormed into the largest room on the sub with little thought other than to reach her target.

"What the hell did you do," Ria demanded from her captain.

"Well good morning miss Ria. How are you feeling," Law asked her completely ignoring her question.

"You told them. how could you do that," Ria yelled.

"I merely informed them of a threat to the crew," Law told her matching her argumentive pose with one of his own.

"You had no right to do that," Ria growled.

"And they don't have a right to know," Law argues back. he had tried to stay calm but Ria was being completely unreasonable.

"Yes they do," Ria concluded.

"Well then matter settled," Law started to go back to his seat.

"No it's not. You still had no right," Ria continued, "You drugged me to prevent me from stopping you and then went and spilled my past without even asking me."

Oh Ria was pissed, but her anger was fading and in its place was hurt. Hurt worse than any physical pain and it confused Ria. She spun and left not wanting any of them to see the tears welling up in her eyes.

The men watched the lone girl leave before turning to their captain with glares on their faces. Law was oblivious to the looks he was receiving. He hadn't expected Ria to react like that. Yes he had expected her to be angry, but not this upset. It was only a small matter in the large scheme of things so why had she looked so betrayed. Law looked up finally taking note of the glares he was on the receiving end of.

"What," he demanded.

"I've never questioned you captain," Shachi started, "but I have to side with Ria on this one. You are in the wrong."

"I only did what was best," Law defended himself wondering why he was even explaining such things to his crew.

"Best for you or best for Ria," Penguin asked. Law didn't see a reason to dignify that with a response so he merely turned and left the room.

X

Shachi returned to the pilot's cabin to find one of the many lights on the control panel blinking. Checking to see which one it was, Shachi swore. it was the low air light signaling they only had twelve hours of air left. Not low enough to trigger the alarms but low enough to be concerned with. It was much too soon for it to be going off. They just refilled the tanks they should last a week at least. Something had to be wrong.

Shachi signaled that he was surfacing the sub before telling Penguin over the intercom to check the air supply. After setting the motors to keep them on course Shachi left the cabin to see what Penguin had found out. He got there at the same time as the captain.

"what's going on," Law asked.

"Low air light," Shachi told him.

Law noticed the cold way his pilot was talking to him. normally Shachi was a warm caring person, but now he only interacted with him enough to answer his question.

Penguin was crawling under the tanks tinkering with something. He said something that sounded vaguely like pull me out. Shachi grabbed him by the foot and did just that.

"Well," Law asked. penguin looked at him before turning to talk to Shachi.

"The main tanks cracked and the emergency tank only holds twelve hours," Penguin told the pilot, "we shouldn't dive unless necessary."

Well that wasn't good, but what was worse in Law's opinion was his two crewmembers behavior towards him. the air problem was easily solved. They would stay on the surface. Slower yes, but they wouldn't suffocate to death. His crew's behavior was unacceptable they needed to respect him as captain not act like children especially when the problem wasn't even theirs.

"What is your guy's problem," Law demanded.

"Have you apologized to Ria yet," Penguin asked even if he knew his captain hadn't.

"I have nothing to apologize for," Law denied.

"Well until you do. Get used to it," Shachi said before he and Penguin left Law to think over his actions.

X

Ria didn't know why they surfaced, just some vague thoughts from Shachi and Penguin about the air tanks. She didn't really pay attention though. Just enough to know that they wouldn't be diving anytime soon. Ria made her way toward the deck hatch but not before stealing into one of the many store rooms and swiped one of the guy's snowboards. Being from the north blue the crew had snow equipment in abundance so one board wouldn't be noticed missing not when it was warm out anyway. Ria was the only one on deck when she exited the ship.

With a well-practiced push of her legs Ria launched herself into the sky and set the board under her feet. Using her telekinesis Ria lifted the board and herself into the sky and away from the ship.

She wasn't abandoning the heart pirates. She said she would join so she was here for good. Ria only needed time and space to think. Something she wasn't likely to get while on the crowded sub being bombarded with the thoughts of her crewmates.

Bepo was the one to find her drifting lazily around the ship a few hours later. With his lack of opposable thumbs the bear was completely useless except as a fighter or a giant pillow. So he went up on deck to try and stay out of his friends' way after he had to apologize so many times for being in the way.

The bear took to watching the psychic girl float gracefully through the sky. He always enjoyed watching the birds flying so now he watched her. the only thing that would make it better was if she wasn't so sad. A little while later Ria landed on the deck. She smiled at Bepo like she usually did but it didn't have the same effect it always did.

"Why so sad Ria?" the bear asked. Ria's eyes widened at his question, "ah sorry I shouldn't have asked," the bear mumbled.

"No its okay," Ria reassured the doubting bear, "it's just… difficult to explain."

"I have plenty of time, so why don't you try," the bear coaxed. He got comfortable on the deck and Ria snuggled up to him like she liked to do. She was silent along time and Bepo started to think she wasn't going to say anything.

"I don't care that you guys know about my past," Ria said at long last, "Or that Law was the one to tell you."

"Then what is the problem," Bepo asked.

"It's how he did it," Ria said sitting up and she started to pick at her bare feet. Bepo wanted to ask why but he stayed silent waiting for her to explain, "He took away my choice to tell you myself. When Law asked me to join the crew he gave me a chance. A chance to for the first time in my life to make choices for myself and he turned right back around and took that away."

She felt like a starving dog that was offered a bone only to have the hand doing the offering to snatch it back after only a lick.

"You feel betrayed," Bepo concluded.

"Yeah and it hurts worse than anything Hector ever did to me," Ria mumbled into his fur as she lay back against the fluffy bear. She was mentally and emotionally exhausted after such a short day. Closing her eyes she fell into a fitful sleep leaning against Bepo.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing but my own imagination

Chapter 10

He was an idiot. That was the only conclusion he could come to after listening to Ria talk to Bepo. He had to fix this. Normally he would just tell the person to get over it, but with Ria he felt he had to do more. he didn't want her hurt by his unintentional betrayal, no that made him hurt for reasons he only had a theory for. But he couldn't test that theory until he got back into Ria's good graces. To do that Law had to do the one thing he had never done before. He had to apologize. The thought left a bad taste in his mouth, but he would do it if only to get things back to how it was supposed to be.

Not wanting to put this off any longer Law stood up and walked out to the deck. Ria was asleep though. It seemed he had been thinking for far too long. He would have to wait now, but he would be comfortable while he waited though. Law used his powers to switch places with Bepo.

When the startled bear saw what he had done he started to go back to remove Ria from his captain's side. Law made a shooing motion with his hand. Bepo was going to protest but Law never noticed. He was smiling at the sleeping Ria while playing with a lock of her hair.

Bepo left knowing something his captain didn't quite realize yet. Law would never hurt Ria again. Law placed his hands behind his head. He figured he would take a light nap while he was waiting for Ria to wake up.

X

Ria woke up still snuggled up against the warm body she fell asleep on. She nuzzled deeper into the warm bare muscular chest she was pillowed on. Wait. Where was Bepo's fuzz?

Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head. Ria looked into the sleeping face of her captain.

Law woke up when Ria started to move around. he clamped his arm around her shoulder. His hand held her in place.

"I did not intend to take away your choices," Law started, "I merely wished to save you the stress of having to speak of your past to the crew."

"Did you listen to me talking to Bepo," Ria asked propping herself up on her hands that rested on his chest.

"Yes," he admitted looking away from her. Ria cocked her head to the side. She studied Law. He was kind of cute when he pouted. That wasn't what mattered though. He had been trying to protect her just like he said he would.

"You were trying to protect me," Ria stated.

"Yeah, can you forgive me," Law asked sitting up to face her.

"I don't know," Ria teased, "Do you promise not to do it again."

"Yes," Law promised without hesitation.

"Good. You know I don't always need to be protected from everything," Ria told him.

"I can't help it," Law said, "You haven't said it yet."

"Said what," Ria asked.

"Whether you forgive me or not," Law told her.

"Alright I guess I can forgive you," Ria smile at him.

"Finally," it was difficult having his whole crew mad at him. Law flopped back his hands spread out to his side. His right hand landed on the snow board Ria had been using, "what is my snowboard doing out here?"

"I was using it," Ria told him.

"For what," he asked looking at her his brows furrowed. Ria just smiled at him before jumping up and snatching up the board. Ria jumped off the side of the ship, "Ria!"

Law leapt to his feet thinking Ria had gone insane and committed suicide or something. Laughter surrounded him Ria stood on the hovering board smiling at Law.

"Dam it Ria. Don't scare me like that," Law scolded her.

"Ah lighten up. Besides you deserved that," Ria laughed at him. Law vanished from his spot on the deck and reappeared behind Ria with his arms wrapped around her.

"I deserved it huh," he whispered in her ear his lips barely brushing against it.

"Consider it punishment," Ria tilted her head back to rest against Law's chest as he trailed his lips down her neck.

Law was pressing light kisses and biting nips to Ria's neck and exposed shoulder. He smirked when Ria started to pant in pleasure. She spun in his arms. Movement was difficult on the narrow board but it was managed.

Ria looked into Law's eyes searching for his reasons behind his actions. She must have liked what she saw because she brought her hand up and lightly ran her fingers along his cheek. She raised herself up on her tiptoes bring her closer to him. it was Law that closed the distance between them. he captured her lips in a searing kiss his hand cradled the back of her head and her arms wrapped around his neck. Law pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against hers.

"You're mine now," Law claimed. Ria's eyes narrowed at him, "if you will have me."

Her eyes softened as he finished talking. She kissed him in response. It wasn't like Hector he actually cared for her. maybe even loved her if what she saw in his eyes was true.

"Yours then," she smiled at him.

X

"Has anyone seen Ria," Penguin asked the air in the galley. He got negative responses from most the crew gathered there for the evening meal.

"She's on deck with captain," Bepo told them. he had hidden out most of the day knowing this question would be asked eventually and he was the only one with the answers. Penguin and Shachi's eyes met before rushing out the door. If captain hurt their little sister anymore there wasn't going to be anything to stop them. Bepo followed after them to prevent any idiocy on their part.

They arrived at the door and spotted Law and Ria floating on a snowboard. Ria was trapped in Law's embrace his lips upon hers. Though it didn't look like Ria was protesting.

Bepo grabbed the back of the two men's collars and dragged them away making a hasty retreat.

Seemed their little sister had forgiven their captain.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing but my own imagination.

Chapter 11

After Ria set the two of them back on the deck they stayed where they were making themselves comfortable. They talked long into the night and only stopped after Law noticed Ria yawn for the fifth time.

"Time for bed," Law smirked into her hair. Ria didn't want to go to bed for several reasons. One being she was enjoying herself too much. The other being she was afraid of the nightmares returning.

"Aw I don't want to," Ria pouted.

"You've had a long day," Law told her pulling her to her feet. They made their way to their cabins. Ria slipped into her room to grab some sleep clothes. She stopped and stared at the bed. The sheets were still stained with her blood. She would have to change them before bed. Ria didn't know how long she stood there but she suddenly wasn't standing in her room any more. She looked at Law who was lounging on his bed in just his sleep pants. Ria blushed at seeing his bare tattooed chest.

"You were taking too long," Law complained.

"Huh," was the most intelligent thing she could say at the moment.

"You will be sleeping in here now," Law told her standing up and cupping her face, "we'll move your things tomorrow."

"Okay," she agreed, "I didn't really want to sleep by myself."

"Go get ready for bed," he pushed her toward the bathroom. Ria nodded and entered the small room. When she came back out she crawled into the bed and snuggled against Law who immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Hm, I like this," Ria admitted her eyes were closed and there was a smile on her face.

"Good," Law told her.

X

Ria was still asleep when Law woke. This forced him to extricate himself from the sleeping girl. He had orders for his crew that needed to be given so he couldn't stay where he wanted.

When Ria woke she was alone, but this didn't surprise her. Law was the captain he was bound to be a busy man. She rose and dressed before following the voices in her head to where Law was. She found him with Penguin and Shachi in the room the air tanks were stored.

"What's going on," Ria asked. The tanks were completely dismantled.

"We're searching for an island. So we can find parts to repair all this," Law told her.

"We're not going to the archipelago," she asked.

"No it would be too dangerous to dock there when the ship is in less than ideal condition," he explained.

"Yeah it would be bad to get in trouble if we can't dive," Penguin said crawling out from under the tank.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense," Ria agreed.

X

It didn't take long for them to find an island. Once the weather stabilized they knew they were close just had to wait for Ria to point them in the right direction. This is what led the heart pirates to look upon a whit snow covered island. Tall mountains thrust toward the storm covered sky.

"Hey snow," Penguin cried. The pirates from the north blue were excited to see a familiar sight.

"Great snow," Ria said her tone heavily lace with sarcasm.

"Don't you like snow," Shachi asked looking at their newest member.

"I don't like the cold," Ria told them already hugging herself for warmth. They all looked at her funny. Having grown up in the cold of the north blue they actually preferred the cold to the warmer climates on many of the islands on the grand line, "What I'm from a jungle."

"That explains it," Law said, "Did you get any clothes for cold weather."

"Of course," Penguin answered even though Law asked Ria. Law glared at the excitable man.

"Knock it off," Ria elbowed Law in the ribs, "Penguin picked out most my clothes. He probably knows my wardrobe as well as me."

"Which is disturbing," Shachi chimed in.

"Well who's the one who always got dressed up as a girl when we had to infiltrate someplace? ME! At least I made it look good," Penguin argued. Ria noticed Law's smirk and she got the distinct feeling that Law made those plans on purpose just so Penguin would have to cross dress.

"Well I'm going to put on something warmer," Ria said turning and heading into the sub. Law smirked even wider and discretely followed after her. Ria had finished moving her clothes into Law's room earlier that day so she was officially moved in.

Ria was pulling her jacket out of the wardrobe when two strong lean arms wrapped around her.

"You know I would be more than happy to keep you warm," Law whispered in her ear. Ria spun in his arms and smiled at him.

"I'm sure you would," she said before kissing him. Law quickly took over the kiss. He swiped at her lips with his tongue asking for entrance which she granted. Law backed Ria against the wall and ran his hand down her side encouraging her to wrap her legs around him. With her legs around Law's waist she was at a better angle to deepen the kiss. Which Law did just that.

They had to break apart for air. Law continued to place kisses to Ria's neck. She tilted her head back to give him better access and she panted for breath she just could catch.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What," Law growled out his lips hovering above her collar bone.

"We've arrived captain," was the reply from the other side.

"Very well. Wait for me before dropping anchor," he ordered. The footsteps receded from the door, "seems we will have to continue this later."

All Ria could do was nod. Law set her on her feet only stepping back once she seemed to come out of her kiss induced haze.

Ria was finally able to don her pale yellow parka that was lined in soft rabbit's fur. It also had Law's Jolly Roger on the back. Law put on his long black coat that had yellow spots and his mark on the front.

They excited the sub together to see that they were at the end of a smell inlet. Ria was instantly distracted by the new sounds around her.

"What do you sense Ria," Law asked. Law knew she would be his best source of information.

"There is a large settlement to the east," she said her brows furrowed, "That is strange."

"What is," Law asked.

"Their thoughts are indistinct. Static like," Ria said.

"Are they out of range," Shachi asked.

"No I should be able to hear the whole island if I concentrate enough," Ria told them.

"Don't stress yourself," Law said. The research he had done on the last island came to mind. He hadn't had time to talk to her about it since he had discovered the information.

"It's okay if you can't hear anything yet," Penguin reassured her, "maybe once we're closer you'll be able to hear something."

"I don't know," Ria muttered so low that none of them were able to hear her. Ria let her sense recede for the moment.

The crew disembarked they would need all hands to get the parts to repair the ship back to the sub. Law and Ria were the last ones to leave.

"What's wrong," Law asked seeing as she was still troubled.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I've never encountered anything like this before. I should be able to hear something from such a large concentration of thoughts," Ria explained.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's a reason for it," Law told her. It was quite a large island the village had to just be on the edge of her senses or something along those lines.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing but my own imagination

Chapter 12

It wasn't long into their trek when pain lanced through Ria's mind. All she did was rub her temples with her fingers and wince slightly, but Law noticed right away.

"What's wrong," he asked gently lightly her head and looking into her slightly dilated eyes.

"Nothing, just gave myself a headache," Ria told him. Law frowned. That didn't sound good not with her devil fruit powers. If what he read on the last island was correct she was pushing herself beyond her limits. "Don't worry this isn't the first nor will it be the last."

"That doesn't make it any better," Law told her, "you should go back to the ship and rest."

"But…," she started to protest.

"No buts, you've worked yourself up over not being able to hear anything. Now you will go back and rest," Law ordered, "And to make sure that you do Bepo will go with you."

"Fine," Ria crossed her arms and stomped of back toward the ship with Bepo trailing along behind her.

"Is Ria alright," Shachi asked.

"She'll be fine," Law reassured the crew. His mind convinced him that she was just being paranoid, but even paranoids had enemies. So Law just couldn't let his guard down.

X

"What's wrong Ria," Bepo asked after she huffed out her third growl.

"Why does everyone baby me," she demanded. She was tired of everyone handling her with kid gloves. She was an adult and had survived on her own for her whole life. She had kept herself alive when there was a sadistic bastard determined to make that a near impossibility.

"Probably because they see you as their little sister or someone to protect in captains case. They've never had that before," Bepo told her.

"But I can take care of myself," Ria protested.

"True, but that doesn't mean you have to," Bepo told her, "they want to show you that you can rely on them. The crew sees that you don't want to rely on anyone and I'm not saying that's a bad thing but you're a part of the crew now so you will have to rely on us from now on. They are just trying to make things easier on you."

When it came to people Ria was rather naïve. Even though she could read their thoughts she didn't really understand them. Bepo had noticed this since Ria had started confiding in him ever since her arrival.

They arrived back at the ship and Ria stopped.

"If you hurry you can still catch up to the rest of them," she told the bear.

"You don't want me to stay," Bepo asked.

"I'll rest better if it's quite, no offense," Ria smiled at him and reached up and rubbed his nose.

"Sorry, I'll just go now," the bear apologized.

"You don't need to say sorry," Ria turned and left pausing to wave when she was partly down the hill. Bepo stayed and watched as Ria made her way down to the sub and inside before turning and hurrying after the rest of the crew.

X

Ria was burrowed into Law and her's shared bed. Her face was buried in Law's pillow his comforting scent helped her pass into a restful sleep.

She was woken out of her sleep sometime later when loud voices echoed through the ship. Ria's eyes snapped open. Many minds surrounded her, but like the village she couldn't hear any specific thought.

Ria could get a better grasp on what was happening now that the minds were closer. It was as if the heavy static was subduing the mind contained within the body, overriding it, controlling it. That was why she couldn't read the individual thoughts they weren't thinking anything.

She had to get out of here. Ria could hear a voice ordering the search of the ship. The blurred minds made it difficult to determine where they were so she had to be on her toes.

Ria was for once thankful that she was so small. She was able to use the torn apart air ducts to get all the way to the only exit to the sub. That was where she ran into trouble.

The door was guarded by two figures. One figure was muscular man dress in fancy armor looking quite like a story book knight. The other was Shachi! But something was wrong his eyes were blank and his movements were jerky as if he was trying to fight something. Worse of all though were his thoughts they were static-y like all the rest.

Hurried footsteps approached the two men. The newest person looked like your typical palace guard.

"Well," the knight demanded. His mind was clearer than the others some of the thoughts were his own.

"We found no one aboard milord," the guard reported. The knight whirled on Shachi.

"There is one more crew member, you informed the queen of this correct," the knight demanded of Shachi. The pilot nodded his head jerkily as if he was trying to prevent his answer.

"Stop resisting! Are they on your ship," the knight demanded. Shachi nodded again, "Go search again!"

The guard ran off back into the ship. Ria couldn't let this continue. She had to do something, but she couldn't help Shachi from a distance. Her telepathy was stronger with physical contact.

She dropped out of the air duct and dashed toward Shachi. The two men were too startled to do anything. Ria tackled Shachi to the deck and placed her finger tips to his temples. She let her mind sink into Shachi's so she could free him from the influence controlling him.

It was supposed to be quick. Release his mind then take out the other guy. But when whatever was controlling Shachi sensed her intrusion it fought back. whatever was controlling Shachi stabbed back at her mind trying to take over Ria as well and hold onto Shachi.

This gave the knight enough time to haul Ria off of Shachi and to slam her head into the deck of the sub. Pain ripped through Ria's head and down her spine. She tried to fight it but the pain was to mush for her. Darkness crept in and surrounded her. Ria fell into the darkness and lost her battle with the waking world.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing but my own imagination

Greengir011: thank you for the review. Ria having limits was one of my goals for this fiction. Lots of times when a oc has a power like this it is very overdone. This update is for you.

Chapter 13

When Ria finally managed to climb back to consciousness she found herself slung over someone's shoulder swinging back and forth. The pain in her head had settled to a dull throb instead of a sharp jab. Thought it was an improvement it still made it difficult to use her powers.

Ria opened her eyes or at least she tried to it seemed only one of them wanted to cooperate. What she could she through her one good eye was the backside of whoever was carrying her and they were walking across large paving stones. She could hear large doors opening in front of her and closing behind.

"Ah Lord Burrton you have returned. Tell me was your mission successful," a high feminine voice easily carried through what sounded like a large room.

"Indeed I have my queen, and we were most successful," the now identified knight spoke.

Ria was suddenly lifted off of the shoulder she was on and tossed onto the ground. She landed with a grunt signaling to all present that she was somewhat conscious. She pushed herself up and looked around. Ria found herself in an elaborately decorated throne room. Everything in the room only served to intensify the grandeur of the woman sitting upon the raised throne.

The redheaded queen, because that is the only explanation for the woman on the throne, was dressed in a royal blue velvet gown and had a jeweled crown perched upon her curled locks. She stood and moved down the steps from the throne to where Ria was. Her dress flowed around her curvy form.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing," the queen cooed to Ria who still sat dazed on the floor. The queen circled Ria as if she was examining a horse at action, "I believe I will make you my pet."

The queen ran her fingers down the injured side of Ria's face. The static clouding the minds of those around her started to invade her mind.

Ria's mind was once again filled with pain as she fought off the invading static. She ground her teeth together in an effort to resist the urge to scream. Her whole world became consumed by the pain. Time and space ceased to exist just the pain and the need to resist the invasion in her mind existed.

The queen pulled away from Ria quite suddenly. The physic fell forward barely catching herself with one arm. She panted for air now that she could breathe again.

"Your mind is strong little one, but you will break. They always break," the queen said before once more assaulting Ria's mind with her strange power.

The queen starred down at the panting girl lying on the floor. No matter what she did she couldn't break into Ria's mind

"Throw her in the dungeon," the queen ordered, "perhaps a week without food will weaken her spirit."

Two guards picked the limp Ria up by the arms and dragged her off toward the dungeon.

X

Law sat on the ground in his cell his hands, which were bound in sea stone, rested on his bent knees. He was such a fool. Ria had said something wasn't right but he had just brushed it off as her not being strong enough he had underestimated her he realized this now.

So now he could only sit there and wait. Ria was now his best bet at getting out of this mess. He could probably get out of the cell by himself but he couldn't do much else with his powers and hands bound. He perked up when he heard movement coming down the corridor.

"Put her in with the other one. They can starve together," a voice commanded. This couldn't be good. The door to his rattled open and two men leveled guns at him while two more tossed a limp body into the center of the room. The men retreated leaving Law and the newest occupant of the cell alone.

Law recognized the slight for of the body as it came to a rest on the floor. When the guards left Law moved forward and rolled Ria onto her back, but she rolled back onto her side curling up and grabbing at her head with a groan.

"Shit Ria, what did they do to you," Law forced her onto her back. if he could help her he would. There was a nasty gash above her right eye that was leaking blood slowly down her face gluing her eye closed. He was seeing signs that she had a concussion from the way she flinched at the sound of his voice to how she seemed sensitive to the little amount of light that streamed into the cell through the door. There wasn't anything he could do for her with his power's bound up by the cuffs and his lack of medical equipment. He pulled her up to lean against his shoulder before looping his arms over her head so she was encircled by his arms.

Ria appeared to be asleep, and Law prayed that was it and that she would wake sometime soon. But for now she needed to rest and recover because Ria wasn't bound by sea stone. She was free to use her abilities so she was their best bet to getting them out of this mess.

X

A few hours later Ria began to stir. Law hadn't wanted to wake her but they couldn't just continue to sit there. Ria cracked her eyes open and just sat there a moment talking stock of all her hurts and bruises.

She could open both her eyes again Law had cleaned her cut the best he could. Her side was sore from being thrown on the hard ground repeatedly. He head was the worse though. If she didn't do something about the splitting pain in her head she wasn't going to be able to do anything.

"How are you feeling," Law asked her.

"Like I was just run over by the sub," Ria croaked. Even her voice sounded horrible, "which may have a dent in it by the way."

"From what," Law asked not liking the sound of his ship getting even more damaged.

"My head," Ria told him, "Let up. I need to do something and those cuffs are interfering.

Law reluctantly released her and she sat on the floor so she could meditate.

"Why did your head dent the sub? What happened," Law didn't like being in the dark.

"They came looking for me. I tried to free Shachi and that bastard knight guy caught me and bashed my head into the ship. They then took me to see the queen and she tried to make me her pet or something. What happened with you guys," she asked.

"We were ambushed at the tavern in town. Most the crew didn't last long against whatever the queen's powers are," Law told her. it wasn't one of the finer points in the crew's careers as pirates.

"Why aren't you under her control," Ria tilted her head to the side. She knew why she could resist but not Law. Yes he had a strong will but the queen was wielding some kind of devil fruit.

"My theory would be the modification I did to keep out your telepathy also served to keep out the queen," Law said.

"Oh, that makes sense," Ria said.

"Can you get us out of here? you do have a concussion," Law asked.

"Yeah, just give me a moment to deal with this pain," Ria said. she didn't wait for Law to respond and just closed her eyes. Taking several deep breaths Ria allowed her psychic energy to course through her body. The pain instantly receded to the back of her mind where it was easily ignored.

Ria opened her eyes back up and blinked several times while shuddering. It was never fun when she had to resort to this old trick. She stood and helped Law to stand also since his tied up hands made it difficult to balance.

"What did you do," Law demanded. Ria seemed back to her normal self the only indication that something was wrong was her irises were constricted to pinpoints.

"A trick that I learned to help me deal with Hector when he was being really bad," Ria explained, "I bundled all my pain up and pushed it into my subconscious. I'll have to deal with it eventually but that will be at my own pace."

"That sounds dangerous," Law said, "If you let too much pain build up the shock could kill you."

"I know that's why I only use it unless I have to. There's no way I can function enough to get us out of here with a concussion," Ria told him.

"I know," Law admitted, "Just be careful."

"Always am," Ria smiled at him, "Now let's get out of here."

The door swung open without anyone touching it.

"Now we just need to get these cuffs off," Law said. Ria wasn't much of a fighter and he couldn't do much with his hands and powers bound.

"I think the guards might have a key," Ria said sticking her head out the door and checking the corridor.

"Might," Law hissed at her. she was acting recklessly.

"The queen's interference is making things difficult. Don't worry I'm good at being sneaky," she smiled at him before heading him out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing but my own imagination

Chapter 14

They were silent as they made their way through the stone corridor. Steel doors lined the sides of the hallway. They were coming up to a four way crossing when Ria pulled them into a shadowed alcove above a drainage gate. Two guards walked the corridor that ran perpendicular to theirs.

Law kept Ria hidden behind his back as they watched the two men walk by. Law and Ria heard the guards talking about returning to the guardroom.

"Stay here," Ria told Law before she slipped out of the alcove and hurried after the two guards. Law was going to go after Ria and pull her out of the danger she put herself in but he stopped when she danced in front of the two men with a mischievous smile on her face. The two men didn't even seem to see her. Law sunk back into the shadows. If he went after her he would only reveal her presence.

Ria followed the two guards into the room that they were heading toward. There were several men in the guardroom. Some were eating and others were busy gambling. One man was even asleep. None of the men noticed Ria as she made her way to the head guard who had the key to Law's cuffs on his belt. She grabbed a knife from a table she passed. Coming up behind the head guard, Ria sliced the belt around his waist and slid off the key ring.

Ria quickly made her way out of the room and back to Law. After the door closed behind her one of the guards looked up.

"Was there just someone in here," he asked. all the other guards looked up and around. The head guard stood up and made to go out the door. Ria had gone through, but his pants fell around his ankles. All the men cracked up laughing at his embarrassment.

Ria went back to where she had left Law. Before she could unlock his hands Law cupped Ria's face. He checked her over for injuries. He hadn't liked having her out of his sight.

"I'm fine," she reassured him.

"What did you do," Law demanded it was like she was invisible to them.

"I just changed their perspective," Ria explained, "I was like oil to their eyes."

"You made yourself invisible," Law concluded.

"Sorta, it doesn't always work, but their minds have been weakened by the queen," she explained further. Ria took his wrists in her hands as she unlocked the sea stone cuffs. The stone cuffs fell to the floor. Law slumped forward into Ria the draining power of the stone catching up with him. Ria was unable to hold up his greater height and weight so they fell to their knees. Ria brushed her fingers along Law's cheek. His eyes fluttered open.

"Are you okay," Ria asked.

"I will be," Law reassured her pushing himself back off her, "I didn't think sea stone would be this bad

"Yeah it sucks," Ria said, "I don't think we'll be able to make our way through the guards without your strength."

"You're probably right, but how do we get past them then. Can you change their perspective for both of us," Law asked.

"I don't think I can get it to hold long enough," Ria looked around checking their surroundings for a way out. Most dungeons though were usually only designed with one exit. "Can you get us through there?"

She pointed at the barred drainage gate.

"Yeah, where does it lead," Law asked peering into the dark of the narrow tunnel.

"No idea, but it had to be some way out of the castle at least," Ria theorized. She handed him the knife, "I think this will be better use with you."

"Thanks," Law said taking the blade he used his powers to cut the bars on the grate. He had Ria crawl through the opening before following after her and replacing the bars.

All light was quickly lost, leaving Law and Ria in complete darkness. Ria carefully felt her way down the tunnel. The cramped ceiling of the tunnel forced Ria to crawl on her hands and knees through the filth that lined the tunnel. Law had it worse. His tall stature forced him to have to army crawl through the tunnel.

Ria didn't know how long they crawled but it felt like it had been forever. She put her hand up to pull herself forward when suddenly she was falling. She yelped in surprise, but couldn't stop herself.

Law dove forward and grabbed her by the ankle barely catching her in time.

"I think we're at the end," Ria said as she stared down at the dark pool of water below her. the cavern was barely lite by the dim moonlight streaming through a crack in the rock ceiling. Ria twisted around to look where she was.

"I see stairs," Ria called up to Law. On the other side of the pool was a landing with stairs leading down to it.

"I see it," Law said. he hauled Ria back up by her ankle. He was able to squat on the little ledge created by the drainage pipe jutting from the wall. Ria bent her body in half reaching her hand up to Law. With the better leverage he was able to pull her up to sit next to him, "how do you propose we get over there?"

"Can't you teleport us over there," Ria asked, but she knew right away that he shouldn't do that. Exhaustion from the previous twenty-four hours lined his face. Law needed to preserve his energy for the fights to come, "never mind."

"Can you fly us over there," Law asked. she had told him her levitation was a simple ability compared to some of the other things she could do.

"I could," Ria said not sounding confident about to idea.

"But," Law pushed hearing the unspoken if at the end of her sentence.

"I don't have anything to concentrate on, levitating get infinitely harder when I don't have a board of something to stand on," she explained.

That was it Law thought. He saw a solution to her problem even though it seemed she didn't.

"Concentrate on me," Law told her. if it was just a matter of where her concentration was then he would work just as well as any object she could come up with."

"What! That's silly," Ria protested.

"No it's not. You need something to concentrate on. I'm a something. Concentrate on me," he told her. he pulled her close and held on tight.

"But," before Ria could say anything further Law pushed them out of the pipe and out over the open water.

A startled sound escaped Ria as they fell. For a moment Law thought he had been rash in his apparently suicidal action, but then there feet stepped inches above the black water.

"Are you crazy," Ria glared up at him.

"Perhaps," Law told her, "But it did work," he could feel her powers clinging to him like a cocoon holding him up and Ria clung to him for dear life not wanting to fall into the dark water.

"A little warning would have been nice," Ria said her voice muffled from being buried in his chest.

"Where would be the fun in that? You underestimate yourself when it comes to so much. I knew you could do this Ria," Law told her with a smirk of confidence. With her abilities she couldn't be timid only confidence would allow for her to grow.

"Arrogant know it all," Ria looked up at him, but her anger had lost its bite.

"True," Law smirk widened, "Now do you think perhaps we could land upon solid ground."

Ria jutted her lip out in a pout. Law was really tempted to take her lip between his own, but he did not wish to tempt fate. He could see why Ria preferred to concentrate on an object and not herself when flying. Having nothing between himself and the water was very nerve wracking.

Ria quickly propelled the two of them over to the solid ground of the landing by the stairs. When Law finally had his feet on the stone landing he placed a kiss to Ria's lips.

"Good job," he told her and he could barely make out her blushing in the moonlight. She stepped out of his embrace and wrinkled her nose.

"We smell disgusting," Ria said. now that they were in the fresh air of the cavern the smell of the filth from the drainage pipe seemed to rise from them in disgusting waves.

"Yes, I don't really want to know what we just crawled through," Law checked Ria over now that he could see her properly. She seemed to be in better condition than him, but her head wound had started bleeding again. That wasn't good with what they had just been crawling through; the gash on her forehead could easily become infected.

While Law was studying her, Ria waved her hands around herself. All the dirt and filth rose from her body and she flung it across to the far side of the cave. She then did the same thing for Law.

"There that's better," Ria said now that she didn't smell so bad.

"Thank you miss Ria," Law told her, he much preferred being clean. Law started to strip off his jacket and hoodie leaving him in just a white t-shirt.

"What are you doing," Ria squeaked. She blushed fiercely when she noticed how well the t-shirt hugged Law's muscled chest.

"That cut on your head needs to be cleaned," Law said. he smirked as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Ria's blush deepened if that was even possible. It was a major ego stroke to Law to know that he affected Ria like this. Unfortunately it was cold out so Law had to put his hoodie and coat back on lest he risk hypothermia.

"Did you see something you liked," Law teased Ria.

"Um," was all she could say clearly embarrassed in her innocence with the opposite sex.

"You're cute when embarrassed," Law lifted her head with a finger under her chin. He kissed her chastely before directing her to sit by the water.

Law ripped his shirt into strips so he could better use them. he used his powers to purify the water next to them before wetting a piece of cloth. He started to gently clean away the blood and dirt that clung to the wound. Though the wound had clotted nicely the roughly three inch long gash would scar if it wasn't stitched up. Law didn't have any equipment to fix the wound up properly.

"I can only bandage it for now, but I will be stitching that later," Law told her as he started to wrap her head in what remained of his shirt.

"Needles again," Ria scowled.

"Do you want it to scar," Law asked.

"No," she pouted.

"Then you will have to endure," he told her pulling her to her feet. They started to make their way up the stairs that were their only option.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing but my own imagination.

Chapter 15

As Law and Ria made their way up the stairs they were once again plunged into darkness. Law had his hand on the wall to guide him further up the stairs and in his other hand he firmly gripped Ria's hand so they didn't get separated. Walking through this darkness was much more disorientating then it had been in the tunnel. In the tunnel there had only been one way to go, on the stairs there were many and it was easy to get lost.

"I think we're getting close," Ria whispered.

"Do you hear something," Law asked.

"Yeah…ah it's Bepo," Ria told him.

"Is he being controlled," Law wanted to know. The bear wouldn't be any use to them if he was being controlled. There was a pause while Ria concentrated on their friend.

"No the queen assumed he was our pet and took him as hers," Ria said when she found Bepo's mind lacking the static of all the other people being controlled.

"Well she can't have him Bepo is my bear," Law said tugging Ria forward again. It was only a few more steps before they reached the landing and a wall.

"Search for the latch," Law told her.

"Wait," Ria said not liking the idea of separating from him in the dark. She grabbed onto his hand with both of hers to keep him from letting go.

"We need to look for it," Law said to her.

"Just give me a moment," she told him. She closed her eyes not that she could see anything with them open. Ria let her senses expand and after finding the latching mechanism to the hidden door. Ria triggered it.

The door swung toward them flooding the landing with light coming from a large fireplace. It took several long moments for their eyes to once again adjust to the light. Luckily for them there wasn't anyone in the room that might attack them.

"Who's there," the familiar voice of Bepo called out.

"Bepo!" Ria cried and before Law could stop her rushed into the room. He entered the lavishly decorated sitting room with an air of caution. Ria was clinging to Bepo's neck in a fierce hug. The bear's paws were wrapped around Ria supporting her much smaller form. Law noticed that Bepo was missing his normal orange jumper and he had a metal collar around his neck that connected him by a chain to the wall. Bepo was in a cleared out corner of the room, across from his was a sitting area in front of the raging fireplace and above that over the mantle hung Law's Nodachi which he promptly took possession of.

"Captain, Ria what are you guys doing here," Bepo asked setting Ria back on her feet.

"Pulling everyone's asses out of the fire," Law answered. Ria sniggered it was rare that Law would swear.

"Ah sorry… I got captured," Bepo apologized.

"Don't worry Bepo. We weren't any better. Here let me take care of that," Ria said. She reached up and lightly touched the metal collar. It opened with a faint click and fell to the floor freeing the bear.

"Ah thank you Ria," Bepo said rubbing his neck where the collar had been," what's the plan?"

"We need to take out the queen. It's the only way to release her control from everyone," Law told them.

"How are you going to do that," Bepo asked, "She controls anyone who gets close to her."

"I'll take care of that, just get me in the same room as her and I can manage her," Ria said.

"Are you sure about that," Law asked. He had seen the state that she had been in after her last encounter with the queen.

"Yeah, they took me off guard last time it won't happen again," Ria explained. Law nodded and turned to Bepo.

"Do you have any idea where they are," he asked.

"I overheard something being said about the throne room," Bepo said. Law and Ria's eyes meet. That was really odd. By looking out the window Law judged the time to be around three or four in the morning why were they in the throne room.

"I don't like this," Ria told them.

"You think it's a trap," Law asked her having already come to that conclusion himself.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"What do we do then," Bepo asked.

"We go to the throne room," Ria said if we know it's a trap we can use that to our advantage."

"Ria's right," Law agreed, "Bepo you stick with her."

They left the room that Bepo had been held in. it wasn't that hard to find their way to the throne room. They just had to follow the most lavish and overly gilded path that they could find. The hard part was the resistance they meet. Half way there a group of guards crossed their path.

"Go inform the queen of the prisoners escape," the man in charge ordered one of his men. The small man took off running leaving behind five guards.

"Ria," Law pointed toward the fleeing man. While he and Bepo charged the guards.

"On it," Ria called to him. She clamped her mind around the retreating man and he collapsed to the floor.

Between Law and Bepo it didn't take long to deal with the guard unit. Law didn't even bother to draw his weapon.

"I think it's safe to say the queen is that way," Ria pointed in the direction the runner had been going in.

"You're probably right," Law agreed.

"Hey captain," Bepo called from down the hall where he stood next the unconscious runner.

"What?"

"It's Penguin," Bepo pointed at the identified mechanic.

"What's he doing here," Law asked kneeling by his friend to check him over for injuries.

"Whatever the queen wants," Ria answered, "I didn't even recognize him without his hat."

Penguin's hat usually covered most his head and he was no longer wearing his white boiler suit. It appeared to Law as if he was only sleeping but he looked up at Ria for answers.

"I just knocked him out," she reassured him.

"Can you wake him up," Bepo asked. One more fighter would make a big difference.

"I could, but he would still be under the queen's control," Ria told them.

"You said before you almost freed Shachi, can you do that now," Law asked. Ria knelt down on the side of Penguin opposite of Law.

"If I do and the queen doesn't know we have escaped this will alert her to it," Ria explained. Law sat thinking for a moment. They could leave Penguin as he was and maybe preserve their secrecy for a while longer or they could free him from the bitch queen's control and gain one of their crew members back.

"Do it," Law told her. They were his crew not the queen's. He wouldn't let her control them longer than necessary. Ria nodded. She placed her fingers to penguin's temples. Then she leaned over him and touched her forehead to his.

Ria gritted her teeth and hissed when she was met with the same static backlash that she experienced when trying to free Shachi.

When he noticed that she was in pain Law almost pulled her beck, but he stopped when Penguin groaned as he started to wake up.

Ria was fighting with the queen over Penguin's mind, but now that she knew what to expect Ria was quickly making her way to victory. The queen was like a drunk stumbling in the dark compared to the much more dexterous mind of Ria. She was able to worm her way through the queen's control and once Ria made her way to Penguin's true mind she flexed her psychic muscles snapping the queen's control much like a rubber band. Ria blinked and pulled back from Penguin.

"Well," Law asked.

"He should wake up in a moment," Ria said.

"That's good," Bepo said. He had been worried for his friends.

"I don't know if it's good or not I did just have a psychic battle in his head," she said just as Penguin groaned and rolled onto his side curling into a ball.

"Whatever it was, I'm never drinking it again," Penguin complained. He felt like he was having the worst hang over ever.

"You're not having a hangover," Law reassured him.

"Then what's wrong with me," he wailed. His overreaction indicated that he was feeling better.

"Your brain got turned to soup. Ria fixed you though," Law told him blandly.

"Really," Penguin rolled over and looked at her. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Well there's no time to lay around," Law pulled Penguin to his feet and led them off further into the castle.


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing but my own imagination.

Chapter 16

As Law led them through the castle Ria and Bepo filled Penguin into all that had happen since he was taken. Penguin told them that he only remembered coming into town and after that everything was a blank. Which was what Ria suspected would happen the queen's power subdued the mind to the point where the victim was trapped in their own head. They stopped at the top of a grand stair case. The stairs lead to the entrance of the castle. The door to the throne room stood opposite of the door that led outside. Ria moved up next to Law and took his hand in her's. she was worried about him. he hadn't had time for a proper rest nor had he eaten anything since the morning before. Law looked down at Ria.

"I'll be fine," he told her. she nodded.

"Just be careful," she said.

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to say that," Law teased.

"No," she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, "It's the girl who says it."

"Ah I see," Law smirked, "Follow the plan get Ria to the queen," he ordered the small part of his crew that they had managed to gather.

They followed Law down the stairs. A blue film surrounded them and the doors to the throne room blew off the hinges. The doors flattened several ranks of guards that stood on the other side.

Law pushed Ria so she was behind him. Penguin and Bepo flanked Law as he strode through the door.

"Hm seems we have some pets who decided to be naughty and not do what they were told," the queen spoke. She sat on her gilded throne her hand rested in the palm of her hand and her legs crossed.

"My crew are not your pets. Release them now," Law told her.

"But I don't want to," she said, "They are my cherished pets now and I won't give them up."

"Cherished," Ria said her eyes widened as she finally understood what was going on in the minds around, "Daiji Daiji no mi. she makes those around her love her so they will do anything for her."

"Correct my little pet, you are very astute," the queen clapped her hands like she was congratulation a child, "and now it is time to bring you into the fold. Go bring them to me," she ordered.

The guards all rushed them.

"Room," Law's blue dome encased the entire room, "Shambles." He slashed around him with his Nodachi severing limbs and heads from bodies. When he cut all that he could he waved his hands around like the mad puppeteer that he was. Bepo and Penguin charged those that weren't taken out by Law with Ria following.

A group of fighters moved to engage them but Penguin intercepted them so Ria and Bepo could rush by. They didn't make it very far before another group came at them. Bepo stopped them in their tracks.

"Go Ria," Bepo called. There were too many men for Ria to make it through safely.

"Bepo launch me," Ria yelled before running toward the bear, who turned and cupped his paws just in time for Ria to step into them. Bepo launched her over his head and toward the queen. It wasn't enough to make it all the way to the platform that the throne sat on, but she made it a good distance before she started to descend toward the ground. Instead of landing back on the ground where she would be surrounded she planted her foot on a man's head and used him as a stepping stone to continue her aerial progress. Ria made it almost all the way to the queen before she sensed someone aiming a gun at her. she snapped her legs together and dropped like a rock just as a bullet shot through were her head had been. Ria looked around herself. She had avoided being shot but now she was surrounded, like she had been trying to avoid.

X

Law watched Ria's progress carefully as he rained chaos down around himself. When he saw her fall back into the crowd of men Law swept his hands out to the side forcing all those he had been manipulating out of his way. He moved forward with the intention of going to her aid, but a lone man stepped forward. He was dressed differently than the common guards and Law knew right away that this was the knight that bashed Ria's head into the sub.

"I am Lord Burrton, Queen Josephine's general and advisor. I have determined that you are far too dangerous to be allowed to live," Lord Burrton approached Law and drew his sword.

"You're the one who hurt Ria," Law stated and drew his Nodachi. He wouldn't use his powers on this man. No, for the crime of hurting the one her claimed as his own he would cut down this man using his blade alone.

"The pirate wench, yes watching her pain was most pleasurable," Lord Burrton smiled dementedly at Law as he charged him.

Law caught the knight's blade with his own. He forced his enemy's sword down and away from him and Law slashed his Nodachi at the lord. The knight's armor protected him from being cut but the force behind Law's attack dented the armor. This limited his movement. The knight staggered back wheezing from how his armor now pressed on his chest. Law approached him with his smirk firmly planted in place.

X

Ria landed in a crouch but she didn't stay like that for very long. She swept her leg out in a low kick knocking several men to the ground. She jumped up and ran through the space she created. It looked as if the path to the queen was clear but two men charged her before she could make it to the platform.

The first man swung his sword at the unarmed girl. Ria dodged around the blade and gathered her telekinetic energy in the palm of her hand. She forced her hand into the man's gut and released her built up energy into his torso. The energy tore apart the man's insides and he collapsed while coughing up blood.

The second man that had charged Ria was upon her. he struck her across the back sending her sliding across the floor. She slammed into a stop against the queen's platform. The guard picked up the discarded sword of his downed companion with the intent of running her through.

When he stood over Ria with the blade poised over her Ria snapped her foot up into the man's groin. the man couldn't stand the pain and he fell to the ground. Ria jumped to her feet ignoring the protest of her body. She kicked the groaning man in the head knocking him out cold. Ria heard clapping behind her. she turned to face the queen who was looking at her with a twisted smile that clearly spoke of insanity.

"Congratulations my pet. That was most impressive," the queen said from where she still sat on her throne. Ria walked up the stairs that lead to the platform, not saying a word.

"Tell me my pet, why does your captain protect your mind from me. You would be so much happier as one of my pets," the queen said. she must have assumed it was Law who was preventing the use of her powers on the four pirates not under the queen's control.

"You are mistaken," Ria finally spoke, "It's not Law protecting us. It's me."

"That's why you were able to resist," the queen's eyes widened in realization.

"If your subordinate hadn't given me a concussion I would have done more than resist," Ria smirked much like Law would.

The queen snarled and charged Ria her hands extended like claws. Ria caught the queen's hands in her own. Ria slammed their heads together. With the physical contract Ria was able to bring the full force of her mind down on the queen.

X

Lord Burrton was able to toss aside his damaged armor just in time to catch Law's Nodachi. The knight spun his blade forcing Law's to the ground. The knight swung his blade at Law but he was able to dodge out of the way. The attack left the knight open but Law's blade was out of place to attack so he punched the man in the face with the hilt of his Nodachi. That wasn't the only hit scored though. Lord Burrton was able to drag his sword across Law's stomach on the back swing.

The two combatants separated and assessed their injuries Law knew right away that his wound wasn't fatal. Burrton hadn't been able to put enough force behind his swing to make it so, but that didn't mean it wouldn't severely hamper his ability to fight now, or he seriously doubted his ability to win.

An opportunity presented itself to Law when a blood curdling scream filled the large room. From his position Law could see that Ria had the queen on her knees and at her mercy. Lord Burrton however had to turn to see what was happening with his queen. Law jumped at the opening and charged the man.

Lord Burrton turned just as Law swung his sword. The cold metal met his neck and the momentum and sharpness of the blade carried it through decapitating the Lord and ending the battle.

As Law's opponent fell to the ground so did everyone else in the room. The only ones left standing were those who were not under the queen's control. Law started picking his way through the bodies one hand held his Nodachi the other was putting pressure on his injury.

Ria looked down at the former queen. She said former because she had completely destroyed her mind. The queen was no more than a vegetable. She lay before her throne her eyes wide open but unseeing. A thin line of drool leaked from the corner of her mouth.

Ria turned to face the room to take stock of her friends' conditions. Penguin and Bepo were fine and were already searching for their lost friends. Law on the other hand was walking toward her, but what concerned her was the blood soaking the front of his jacket.

"Law!" she called running down the stairs and to where he stood.

"Good work Ria," he looked down at her. he suddenly felt very weak. The adrenaline produced by the fight was wearing off and his body was telling him he had pushed his limits too far. His world started to go dark and he started to fall.

"Law!" he heard someone scream, but he didn't have the energy to respond.

"LAW!" he heard again and then he knew no more.


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing but my own imagination.

Yay double update today. Well this one is mostly filler to get them to the next arc. But any who reviewer shout outs!

Greengirl011: thanks for all the reviews. Yes Ria will be very good at sneaky things. I don't think I will give her mind control powers like the Queen just because it doesn't fit well with her personality. Thanks for the idea of giving her something to help her focus I may or may not use it but if I do you will know it was you who inspired it.

Connie-ts: thanks for the support it is always welcome. And yes I know how hard it can be to typ on your tablet.

Hisashi Jeagerjaques: evil aren't I to make poor Law faint but it was worth it. Thanks for the review.

Dhalmi93: don't worry it won't slow him down for long. Thanks for the review.

**Mature content ahead. Read at own risk.**

Chapter 17

Law slowly worked his way back to consciousness. The first thing he noticed was that his entire body felt sore and stiff. The second was that someone had treated his injury. He could feel the steady pressure of bandages around his stomach. Next he realized that he was not on his ship. It was far too quiet for that. This made him force his eyes open. From the opulence that surrounded him he surmised that they were still in the castle.

Law pushed himself into a sitting position grunting at the effort it took. He found that he was in a bedroom. Across from him was s sitting area in front of a vast fireplace. To his left was a set of French doors framed by curtains that lead to a balcony. Several other doors lined the walls but he couldn't see where they went.

Next to his bed Law found Ria curled up in a chair sleeping. She must have moved the chair so she could watch over him while he was unconscious. Law frowned; it couldn't be very comfortable sleeping like that. Just as he was about to wake her up to get her to move into the large bed with him, Ria started to stir.

The first thing she did upon waking was to look at the bed to check on Law only to find him watching her.

"Ah you're awake," Ria said. she was slightly surprised to find him up. The resident healer had said he would sleep for at least another day, "You should have woken me up. How are you feeling?"

"I just woke up myself," he smirked at her ramblings, "and I feel fine. I am just sore is all."

"That's understandable," Ria nodded, "Are you hungry?"

Law nodded his head. Of course he was hungry he couldn't even remember the last time he ate. Ria jumped up to retrieve the covered tray one of the servants left for him in case he did wake up today. As she walked away from him the tank top and shorts Ria wore afforded him a great view of her figure. The only flaw was the bruising that marred her back and shoulder, and when she came back he noticed the gash on her forehead had been stitched up.

"How did that happen," he motioned at her bruises.

"Ah this," she moved her bruised shoulder. She set the tray next to him and he started to eat, "I got tossed into a wall. Don't worry the resident doctor already looked at it he said no permanent damage was done. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Law didn't know what was worse. The fact that she was injured or that another doctor was the one to treat said injury. To distract himself from his thoughts he looked around him studying the room some more and that brought up another question.

"Ria why are we still here," he had expected to be on his sub on the way to another island by now.

"Well…it turns out that the queen wasn't really the queen at all just a wanderer who took control. When the towns people came to they were most thankful."

"We didn't do all this for their benefit," Law said. the only reason they did was to recover their lost crewmates.

"That's what Penguin told them, but they still extended their hospitality. Their even helping to fix the ship," Ria informed him.

"They do know that we're pirates right," Law asked.

"Yeah, that only seemed to bother them at first," Ria said.

"What about the marines? Have the townsfolk called them," he did have a bounty and that could be far too tempting for some people.

"No one's thought about calling them yet, and if they do consider it they won't be able to. I'm jamming the Den Den mushi so they can't communicate with anyone right now," Ria told him.

"Good," that was one less thing to worry about. Now that he had been brought back up to speed Law set aside the food tray and started to lever himself out of the bed.

"What are you doing," Ria demanded. He still needed to rest.

"Bathroom," was all he said.

"Oh," was her response. Ria helped Law to stand and walk across the room to the bathroom attached to the room. It looked rather ridiculous for the small woman to be supporting the taller man. Law found that as he moved about that his muscles loosened up and he felt much better then when he woke up. He took care of what he needed and reentered the bedroom.

Ria was sitting on the edge of the bed and looking out the doors that led to the balcony. Snow was falling softly in the early afternoon light. Law took no note of the weather outside though. He only had eyes for Ria. The worry she had held for him still showed clearly on her face. Law frowned he didn't like that look on her face. It was time he reassured her about how well he was.

Ria looked up as Law walked back to the bed. He seemed to be moving around just fine. He stopped in between her legs and he was looking down at her. Ria had to lean backwards so she could see his face.

Law swooped down and captured her lips with his own when he saw her lean back. Ria backed away from him. they shouldn't be doing this he was injured. Law chased after her crawling to the center of the large bed. He hovered over Ria his lips on her pulse point on her neck.

"Law," she panted, "you're injured."

"I think you'll find that I'm sufficiently healed," Law told her as his kisses descended to her collarbone. His hands swept the straps to her tank top out of his way. Law palmed her breast through her shirt. They were perfect little handfuls.

Ria squeaked when his hand met her breast but it quickly turned into a moan. She withered under him. Law was enlisting reactions in her body that she had never felt before. She ran her hands over his bare chest and Law's muscles jumped at her touch.

"Please," Ria begged. There was something missing and she didn't know what, "Please Law I-I need more."

Law lifted his head and looked down into her eyes. They were glazed over with passion and lust, and must mirror his own.

"Are you sure," he would ask this one time. she was still a virgin and he wanted her to be sure of her decision.

Ria could only manage a nod at this point, but it was all Law needed. His lips were once again on hers. His tongue swept into her mouth to dominate hers in a battle of wills. While he had her distracted by the kiss his hand slipped under her tank top. the shirt bunched up as he palmed her bare beast before pulling the top off over her head. Ria having realized what he did covered herself with her hands and blushed fiercely.

"Don't do that," Law told her. his voice was husky and thick, "I want to see you."

Ria blushed even deeper at the hungry look he was giving her, but she removed her hands to lie at her side. She watched as Law brought up a hand to cup one of her breast. They seemed to fit perfectly in his hand. His head descended as he drew one of her nipples into his mouth. Ria gasped and clutched at his head as pleasure unexpectedly shot through her body and gathered in her core.

She pressed her legs together to try and relieve some of the pressure. It worked somewhat but she still felt like something was missing.

Law noticed her movements. Oh no that wouldn't do he was supposed to be pleasuring her. if she found her own relief that would only take away from his enjoyment of his playing of her body. He switched his lips to the other neglected nipple just to her gasp again. His free hand slid down her side to the join of her legs and pried tem open. He removed her shorts before she could protest and placed himself between her legs so she couldn't close them again. He palmed her already wet sex with the heel of his hand and slipped a finger in between her folds to rub at the little bundle of nerves at her apex.

Ria gasped and moaned at the new sensations pushed her farther up the cliff she was climbing. Law left Ria's breast reluctantly and started to trail open mouthed kisses down her stomach. He stopped for a moment to swirl his tongue in her bellybutton before licking up her slit. She cried out above him.

It was getting hard to catch her breath all she could focus on was what Law was doing to her. Law sucked Ria's clit into his mouth. Swirling it around with his tongue before gently biting down on it.

Ria's world shattered around her as she fell over the edge that Law had pushed her over. Ria lay there with her eyes closed as she tried to control her heaving body. Law smirked as he backed away from Ria as she experienced her first orgasm by another's hand. Her responsiveness was amazing and only made him desire her more. he rid himself of the loose pants he had been wearing. They suddenly became tighter than they should be. He crawled back up Ria's body and settled himself between her legs. Ria's eyes fluttered open to see Law hovering over her. even though her body felt like Jell-O Ria brought her hands up to cup his face. She leaned up and kissed him until she felt something rather stiff prodding at her. Law pulled back.

"Are you ready," Law asked her one last time.

"Yes," Ria nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck to give herself something to hold on to. It wasn't the best position for Law to ease her into it, but he wasn't about to make her move. He pushed at her entrance easing himself inside. He rocked back and forth getting her walls to relax and adjust to his intrusion. When he felt that he had her relaxed enough he pulled back out of her embrace and planted his arms next to her head so he could brace himself. Without warning he thrust forward and buried himself to the hilt within her.

Ria cried out in pain as her virgin barrier was ripped away. She clutched harder to Law and sunk her teeth into his shoulder. It wasn't had enough to draw blood, but her bite would defiantly leave a mark.

Law held himself still just through sheer force of will. Ria's bite was painful and arousing all at once. Her virgin channel was extremely tight. When Ria relaxed her hold on him and shifted her hips he took that as his cue to move.

The pain quickly receded for Ria, especially after Law began to move. He moved at a slow pace that soon made Ria want more. she needed more friction. Ria wrapped her legs around Law's waist and moaned at the change in angle caused him to penetrate her even more.

"Har-harder," she begged. Law couldn't complain about the request. He sat up and grabbed her hips all the while he increased his pace and strength. Law could feel that Ria was almost there and he wasn't that far behind her. he snacked his hand between them and put pressure on her little pleasure button. It only took one touch to once again send her over the edge.

"AH Law!" Ria cried out as her orgasm took control. Her hands tangled in her hair so she had something to hang onto.

Ria's orgasm triggered Law's own. her tight walls fluttered around him and milked him for all he was worth. Ria's name tumbled out of Law's mouth like a whispered prayer. He jerked several times inside of her before he was spent. Law only had enough strength to push himself to the side so he didn't collapse on top of Ria. Law pulled Ria to his chest and buried his nose in her hair inhaling her scent.

Ria's eyes were still open but were quickly drooping toward sleep.

"Sleep Ria," Law told her. Ria's only response was to hum as she closed her eyes and snuggled into him quickly drifting off to sleep. Law wasn't that far behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing but my own imagination.

Chapter 18

Law was woken later that evening by a knock on the door. He grumbled as he opened his eyes leaving some of the best sleep he had had in a long time. This had better be good he thought as the knock sounded again. He had better open the door before whoever it was woke up the still sleeping Ria. Law separated himself from the sleeping woman and pulled on his pants before answering the door. He held the door in such away so that whoever had disturbed them wouldn't see Ria's naked form even though she was covered by the blankets.

"What," he demanded. Shachi stood out in the hallway.

"Ah captain your awake," Shachi said. He stood at attention the pilot wasn't expecting his captain to answer.

"What do you need Shachi," Law asked clearly exasperated. All he wanted was to crawl back into bed with Ria.

"Just wanted to report that the repairs on the sub will be finished by morning," Shachi said.

"Good what about the log," Law leaned against the door jam.

"No need to worry… takes four months to set," Shachi had paused when he noticed the bite mark on Law's shoulder.

"Anything else," Law glared at the now smirking pilot.

"Ah no. I'll be going now," Shachi turned and ran away. Law growled but went back in the room. He would deal with his pilot later.

He lay back down next to Ria and pulled her to his chest. Ria rolled over and snuggled deeper into him. She kissed him just over the heart.

"Is everything okay," Ria mumbled.

"Yes, we will be leaving in the morning," he rolled them so Ria was under him, "What are we going to do until then." His familiar smirk was firmly planted on his face.

"Oh I think you'll come up with something. You're smart like that," Ria smiled at him before drawing Law down for a kiss.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Miss Ria," Law started placing kisses and nips down her neck. Ria giggled at his attentions and wrapped her arms around him.

X

The next morning Law made it especially difficult for Ria to get dresses.

"Why is it," Ria smacked Law's hands away, "That you can have clothes on, but I can't?"

"I like you naked," Law said as he pulled her bra strap back down. He only had his pants on the rest of his freshly mended and washed clothes lay on the bed.

"You told Shachi to be ready to sail in twenty minutes," Ria said while pulling her bra back into place.

"That means we have time," Law told her pulling her into his chest.

"That was half an hour ago," Ria pulled out of his arms and pulled her pants on, "Get dressed!"

"Ah you're no fun," Law complained while he finished getting dressed. When they were both finally dressed Law held out his hand, "Shall we go?"

Ria smiled at the way Law was acting as if it wasn't his fault they were late.

"Alright," Ria said taking his hand and snuggling into his side. It was colder in the hallways of the castle they the individual rooms. It was even worse outside. "The next islands warm right."

"Yes I believe it is, though I do recall that I offered to keep you warm," Law teased her.

"Your incorrigible," Ria laughed at him. They walked down the path that led to the small port in the town on the coast. The sub had been docked there for the repairs. Ria's face twitched in anger the moment they approached the ship.

"Shachi I would stop thinking about that right now," Ria growled at the man who had his mouth open to talk to Penguin.

"Oh Ria, how are you today," Shachi said a very knowing smirk on his face. Ria stalked up to the grinning pilot and grabbed his collar dragging him down to her level.

"Not a word Shachi," Ria told him, "If you do you'll regret it."

"O-of course Ria," Shachi was sweating now. Ria could be very intimidating when she wanted to be.

"What are you two going on about," Law asked not liking being out of the loop.

"Shachi was going to tell Penguin something he didn't need to know," Ria gave Law a pointed look and felt a nudge on his shoulder where the bite mark Ria had given him was. Law realized what was going on. It didn't really bother him if the crew knew of his relationship with the psychic, but it seem important to Ria. He glared at his pilot.

"Perhaps not talking for a day will teach Mr. Shachi to keep his mouth shut," Law told him.

"What!" Shachi protested.

"And a month of scrubbing the decks," Law added to Shachi's punishment just for talking back to his captain. With that taken care of Law led Ria into the sub so that they could depart.

X

With the sub fully repaired the heart pirates made good time toward Sabaody archipelago. It also left most of the crew with nothing to do. The sub didn't need fixing and there were only so many times the sub could be scrubbed top to bottom. Those crew members who didn't have anything to do generally gathered in the galley.

Law frowned at his empty cabin. Ria was usually in there by this time of night. It was almost midnight and Law wanted to sleep, but Ria wasn't there so now he had to go find her.

He left the empty room and headed toward the galley. Most of the crew were asleep but a few of them were still awake and playing a game of poker. This is where he found Ria.

"Ah captain, come join us. We're teaching Ria to play," penguin waved when Law walked through the door. He slipped into a chair next to Ria.

"It's quite easy," Ria said. Of course it was easy for her she could hear what her opponents had in there hand so she had a decent sized pile of chips in front of her. The best part was that none of the other players had seemed to notice yet, "Do you want to play?"

"Don't bother asking Ria. Captain never plays," Penguin laughed while throwing some more chips into the pot. Law glared at his head mechanic.

"Why not," Ria asked.

"Captains unlucky," Bepo answered for him while adding his own chips into the middle. Law actually growled at his first mate. It wasn't that he was unlucky he just didn't have the time to ever play.

"Well that's no good," Ria down her cards and won the pot. Ria moved herself into Law's lap and all her chips shifted to be in front of him, "You just need a lucky charm."

"I can live with that," Law smirked at his gaping crew members and took the cards that Shachi dealt him.

To say he cleaned up was and understatement. Between his ability to know when his crew was lying and Ria's powers to manipulate where which card went where it didn't take very long to relieve his crew of their money.

"I don't believe it," Shachi said after he lost his last belli, "How can you be so good captain? You never play"

"I had my good luck charm," Law smirked as he picked up Ria and his winnings and left the room. He walked them into their cabin and tossed his winnings on his desk. He looked down at Ria a lecherous smirk spread across his face.

"I'm not getting any sleep am I," Ria wrapped her arms around his neck as he pinned her to the bed.

"I do have to reward my lucky charm now don't I," he nibbled at her neck as he relieved her of her shirt.


	19. Chapter 19

Ok so the next few chapters are going to be mostly filler. I decided to kind of breeze through the Sabaody arch and get to the next arch of my story, but don't think that you can just skip them some important things do happen. And like always thanks for the reviews.

I own nothing but my own imagination.

Chapter 19

Law was reading the newspaper the next morning while he ate breakfast in the galley. Shachi and the other losers from last night were being harassed by the rest of the crew. Rumors of their defeat at their captain's hands had spread quickly.

He looked up at the patter of bare feet on metal floors. Ria entered the galley looking like she had just woken up. Law smirked at the reason for her sleeping in.

"Good morning Ria," Law said as Ria sat next to him and started filling her plate.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Why are you so tired Ria. You slept in," Bepo asked.

"That's because her and captain were getting it on," Shachi said coming over and slinging and arm around her shoulders.

"Oh," Bepo blushed through his fur.

"Shachi," Ria growled. Said pilot looked down at the girl he had his arm around, "You're dead."

"Shit," Shachi tried to run away but he was lifted into the air by Ria's telekinesis, "N-now Ria lets not do anything hasty."

Shachi continued to beg as Ria came to stand in front of him. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring at the pilot.

"What did I tell you about opening your mouth about my private life," Ria asked.

"Not to," Shachi tried to sound repentant, but it didn't really work when he was hanging upside down.

"Maybe you'll learn your lesson if you can't keep your mouth shut for the rest of the day," Ria said and after that Shachi started to babble.

"Oh that's not bad I thought you were going to do something really bad. It wouldn't be good for my reputation if I got beat up by a little girl. And I'm just realizing that I can't stop talking," Shachi slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound of his voice. Ria released him and Shachi dropped to the floor. He didn't stay there long. He jumped up and ran from the room his hand firmly clamped over his mouth. The sound of his mate's laughter followed him out. Ria sat back down next to Law with a huff.

"Perhaps he will learn his lesson now," Law said folding up his newspaper.

"We can only hope," Ria said.

"Here, read this article," Law held out the paper to Ria, but she made no move to take it.

"Um… I don't know how to read," Ria said slowly. She wasn't sure how Law, a highly educated man, would react to the fact that his girlfriend was illiterate. Law looked at her.

"At all," he asked. Ria shook her head, "How?"

"It wasn't necessary for me to know," Ria said. This was just another reason for law to hate the bastard Hector. And it wasn't necessary was probably only an excuse and not the real reason. He probably did it as another way to control Ria.

"Couldn't you steal the knowledge from someone," he had seen her do it before.

"I don't have that kind of strength. The time it takes and when someone learns to read is to… complicated. It overwhelms me," she explained.

"Ah I see," he grabbed her hand and the paper, "Come on." Ria stumbled as she hurried to keep up with Law as he pulled her out of the galley.

"What are we doing," she asked once she regained her footing. Law didn't respond to her instead he continued to pull her along. Ria was quiet after that. She didn't know if Law was mad at her. She didn't want Law to be mad at her. She knew Law had said he would protect her but Ria didn't have good experience with men who were angry.

They arrived at their room and Law pulled her inside. He let go of her hand and sat down in his very comfortable desk chair. Law expected Ria to make herself comfortable on the bed like she usually did but she just stood next to the closed door looking very lost.

"What's wrong," he asked not liking her acting like this.

"You're mad at me," she said looking at her toes.

Shit, Law thought he realized that he shouldn't have stayed silent when they left the galley. But he had been too busy trying to calm himself over this newest abuse that Ria had lived through. He considered it abuse because Hector had deliberately kept this knowledge and skill from her so he could further dominate her.

"I'm not mad at you," he sighed. Law opened his arms, "come here."

Ria curled up in his lap and laid her head against his shoulder. Law wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I'm not mad at you," he repeated, "I am however furious at that bastard."

Ria stiffened at the mention of her tormentor. Law quickly distracted her from the dark place her mind was going to. He picked up the newspaper from where he had set it on the desk.

"I want you to keep an eye out for these people when we land at the archipelago," he pointed to the eleven wanted posters on the front page, which included his own. She reached out and ran her fingers over the faces on the posters.

"I like you poster the most. Why do I need to watch for these people," she asked. Law smirked into her hair at her comment, but he answered her question.

"They are all pirates with bounties over one hundred million belli. The media had dubbed us the eleven supernovas. They are all dangerous and by all reports will be on the island at the same time," he explained the gist of the newspaper article.

"Ok. Anything specific I need to watch out for," she asked.

"With this many powerful players something is bound to happen. I want to be there," Law told her. Ria nodded, with so many rival pirates present if something were to happen without Law's involvement he could potentially get left behind in the up and coming new world.

"Gotta make you mark," she said.

"Exactly," Law smirked again. Ria understood him so well sometimes.

"Tell me more about them," she told him while pointing to the first one, a large man with wings on his back.


	20. Chapter 20

I own nothing but my own imagination.

Chapter 20

Law, Bepo, and Ria were gathered in the control room while Shachi steered the ship in towards Sabaody under the cover of the waves above. Ria pointed toward a relatively deserted area in the lawless zone that they could dock at without having to deal with the normal residence of the lawless zone that preyed on the pirates who docked there. That means slavers and bounty hunters alike. They also had to concern themselves with their rival pirates.

"Go over there Shachi," Law pointed to where two roots met and formed a nice little cove that they could easily dive where they docked if need be. Shachi easily maneuvered the sub to where his captain indicated and surfaced the sub. They left the control room and exited the sub to the deck. The rest of the crew quickly gathered there as well. They all watched Ria who had a slightly dazed look on her face.

"Ria," Law called and it seemed to snap her out of wherever she had gone, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a lot to take in all at once," Ria said. She had never been to a city this large before and it was a little over whelming. She was able to push all the unimportant stuff out of the way and focus on all that was important.

"What are we dealing with," Law asked.

"Everything is fairly calm at the moment. You are the seventh of the supernovas to arrive. The Kidd pirates and the straw hats have yet to make an appearance," Ria told him.

"Hm, the two big names have yet to arrive," Law thought out loud.

"The Kidd pirates will be the next to arrive, I think. The marines spotted them not that far off," Ria said as she processed more of the thoughts from the island.

"Right. Shachi, Penguin go get the supplies we need," he ordered handing them both lists.

"Aye captain," they both saluted and left the sub a majority of the crew following after them, "Bepo and Ria you're coming with me. The rest of you lazy bums get to work."

Law led them out of the lawless zone and into the more civilized areas of the island. Neither Ria nor Bepo knew where they were going. Law hadn't told them. Bepo was carrying Law's Nodachi like usual and Law kept a firm grasp on Ria's hand. She had never been to such a large place or been surrounded by so many people. So she was trying to look everywhere at once and if Law wasn't' holding on her she would have been left behind several times.

"what are we doing," Ria asked as she turned to look at Law.

"Whatever we want," Law said pulling her in under his arm. She seemed to focus back on him when she couldn't move around so much. He did have his goals for today but he was mostly going with the flow.

"Oh," was all Ria said.

Law spotted one of the stores he was looking for. He led them into a clothing store. At the last island even though their clothes had been mended by the servants he still wanted to replace them. Ria looked up at him questionably.

"Go pick something out," he told her.

"Why," Ria asked she had plenty of clothes already.

"Our clothes were damaged on the last island," Law said leading her further into the store.

"But the nice servant ladies fixed our clothes," Ria said even though she wasn't protesting Law's wanting to shop.

"They're still in bad shape," Law smirked at her and she smiled back.

"But I don't know what to get. Penguin picked out all my clothes last time," Ria said looking around the store. Law noticed she looked quite lost. He theorized that she had never been shopping before becoming a part of his crew. Ria had always just worn whatever she could find. Which were usually clothes thrown away by members of Hector's crew.

"Then I guess it's my turn to dress you," Law smirked mischievously at her. Ria didn't like the look on his face but she followed along behind him anyway.

Law searched through the store looking for something very specific. Now most men would have taken this opportunity to dress their girl in something quite revealing, but not Law. He knew that others would see her in whatever he picked. When he found a shirt that would suit his purposes he didn't let Ria see what he found even though she tried to see what he had selected.

"Law you're not picking anything weird are you," she asked trying to see over his shoulder. It didn't work she was too short to see.

"What, don't you trust me," Law gave her his best hurt puppy look.

"Not right now I don't," Ria deadpanned not buying his look for a moment.

"You'll just have to wait then," Law chuckled as he picked up some jeans for her. he made his way to the changing rooms. Law rolled up the clothes and pushed them into Ria's hands before ushering her into a changing room.

Ria unrolled the clothes and snorted at what Law picked out. She put the clothes on and walked back out so Law could see his choice.

"I look like you," Ria told her boyfriend. Who had taken a seat in a comfortable chair while he waited for her.

Law had picked out a yellow and black long sleeve tee shirt that mirrored his hoodie. Her pants were similar but instead of spots scattered on them there were crystals.

"That was the point," Law told her. people would know who she belonged to now, "Something is still missing."

He looked her over trying to determine what it was.

"I need a hat," she said reaching up and tugging on the edge of his fuzzy hat.

"Of course," Law said. they made their way over to the hats and Ria instantly fixated on a fuzzy yellow and black on with ear pieced that fell all the way to her waist and had pockets in them for her hands. Ria put it on and smiled at Law.

"Perfect. Let's go," he quickly paid and they left. It wasn't long after they left that Penguin and Shachi caught up with them. they wandered around some more. Law still had one goal left he wanted to accomplish in regards to Ria, but he needed the right location.

Ria paused in her walking as two of the minds she was watching started to conflict.

"Law," she tugged on his sleeve.

"What," he looked at her.

"Two of the supernovas are fighting," Ria told him.

"Where," if it was close they would go and observe.

"Two streets over," Ria said, "its killer and Urouge."

"Let's go," Law said leading them through alleyways in the direction Ria had pointed. When they came out of the alleyway they found that they had a perfect view of the fight. Law sat on a stray crate while his mates took up positions behind him. Ria didn't really want to stand so she sat on the ground Indian style in front of Law's right leg.

"Who do you think will win," Law leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs. The two fighters in front of them seemed to be evenly matched. Their styles of fighting would determine the outcome.

Killer the masked first mate of the Kidd pirates was an agile man who used his greater speed and agility to his advantage. Urouge on the other hand was a large muscular man who wielded a great club as if it was a feather.

"If I didn't already know the outcome I would say killer would win," Ria said.

"What do you mean," Law asked looking at Ria, who had a knowing look on her face.

"Watch," she nodded back toward the fight.

The two combatants leapt at each other. Killer aimed toward Urouge's stomach with his blades. While Urouge swung his club with the intention to smash killer into the ground. Just as the two attacks were about to meet they were both deflected. In between killer and Urouge stood a tall man wearing a helmet and had an X shaped scar on his chin.

"If you must go wild do it in the New World," the man scolded the two men. His words diffused the situation and both Urouge and killer left to rejoin their respective crews.

"Drake…" Law called in his polite mocking tone he was known for, as the pirate walked by the heart pirates, "How many men did you kill?"

X Drake stopped and studied Law for a moment. His eyes briefly flicked to Ria before he left without saying a word.

"Quite rude isn't he, Ria," Law commented as they watched the rival pirate disappear into the crowd.

"He's cautious of you," Ria said, "Out of all the supernova. You are the only one he can't predict what you'll do."

"Hm," Law hummed in thought. It was good for him to stump his rivals, "And what of you?" he had seen Drake look at her before leaving.

"He suspects that I'm more than just your woman," Ria told him. Law smirked. It seemed his makeover of his psychic had worked.

"That's very astute of him," Law said. he stood and pulled Ria to her feet. It was time to continue where he left off.


	21. Chapter 21

Most of the conversation comes straight form the manga and does not belong to me. I only own my own imagination.

Greengirl011 thanks again for the review and the answer to your question is yes she could but because of her personality she would only ever do it as a joke.

Chapter 21

Ria followed behind Law as he wandered the book store. The rest of the crew with them had gone elsewhere. Ria would have gone with them but she had seen where they intended to go. Ria had no intention of going into that section even if she could read. So that left her to follow Law. He already had several books in his arm and was contemplating another.

Ria looked at all the books surrounding her. the writing on the covers appeared quite foreign to her. she pulled a random book from the shelf. It had a very pretty picture of a flower on the cover. Ria lightly ran her fingers over the picture. All of a sudden Ria really wanted to know what the book said.

Law watched from the corner of his eye as Ria looked at the herboligy book. He had noticed the longer he had wandered the more frustrated Ria had grown with her lack of reading ability. Now she just seem fascinated. He quickly looked away when she looked up at him.

"Law," she called softly.

"Hm," he hummed still acting like he was looking at the book in his hand.

"Can you teach me to read," she asked. Law replaced the book back on the shelf.

"Of course," he looked at her. he already had a book in his hand about teaching someone the basics of reading. Law took her hand in his and led her up to the counter to pay for his purchases. Law moved away from the cashier to ask Ria what she wanted to do next when he noticed the very distracted look on her face.

"What's wrong," he asked maneuvering her off to the side so they didn't draw attention to themselves.

"Something's happening," Ria spoke in the dazed way she did when she had her mind elsewhere.

"What," he asked prompting her to tell his what she was seeing.

"In grove one, both Strawhat and Kidd are going to the auction house," she blinked as she came back to herself, "One of Strawhat's friends has been kidnapped."

This seemed like the big something that Law had been expecting only the location couldn't be worse.

"Bepo, Shachi, Penguin get up here," Law yelled to the back of the store. The store manager glared at him for disturbing his shop, but one look from Law made him back off.

"You should go back to the ship," Law told Ria. He didn't want to expose her to the human auction house if he didn't have to.

"You'll need me though," Ria protested. He glared at her for protesting his order.

"You know what they sell there Ria," Law said.

"Of course I do. I've been listening to it since we got here," Ria said, "I'll be fine."

Law stared at her for a long moment. She was determined to go. if he sent her back to the ship she would most likely not stay there.

"You will not leave my side," Law ordered.

"Okay," Ria nodded. At that moment the absent members of their crew arrived out of breath from rushing to the front of the store.

"Captain what's going on," Shachi asked.

"Something happening in grove one," Law informed them, "Take this and bring the rest of the crew to the auction house."

Penguin took what Law handed him and rushed off. Law slung his arm around Ria and pulled her into his side as he led them in the direction of grove one.

X

the auction house that infamous building was relatively vacant when the heart pirates arrived. They had gotten there before the other two rival pirate groups. Law chose seats toward the back. he dropped his arm over the back of the bench. Ria sat next to him her face was relatively blank. Shachi sat on the other side of Ria so she was shielded on both sides. Penguin arrived a few minutes later and sat in front of Bepo on the other side of Law. The rest of the crew was outside.

Ria was listening to the thoughts around her. she had no choice the tortured thoughts of the captives in the back of the building were quite loud. Right now the slavers were placing the collars on the soon to be slaves. Ria reached up with a hand and unconsciously rubbed her neck where the collar had once resided on her own neck.

Law noticed her reaction and pulled her closer with his arm.

"He can't hurt you any more Ria," Law whispered in her ear. Ria spun and looked him in the eye. Law's face was calm a slightly confident smirk graced his features. Ria buried her face in his chest. Law had successfully distracted her.

A few moments later Ria stiffened again but this time was from who had just entered the building. She lifted her head slightly and looked over Law's shoulder. The Kidd pirates walked in and stood by their leader who leaned against the back wall. They were talking amongst themselves.

"There's that guy from the north blue," they heard Kidd say quite loudly.

Law turned and looked over his shoulder. He took his hand from Ria's shoulder and flicked off Kidd. Ria snorted a laugh and looked back toward the stage.

"Heh, he a rude fuck, but that chick with him is kinda hot," Kidd laughed wildly. Law stiffened slightly and pulled Ria even closer to his body.

"Hey chick," Kidd called to Ria. She looked back over Law's shoulder, "You want to join a real pirate crew."

"What your crew? No sorry I'd rather not. I much prefer intelligent people," Ria told him and Law smirked at her comment.

Kidd scowled and would have started something, but at that moment two strange looking people walked in. they wore full body suits and had bubbles over their heads. They were world nobles. Law took his hand and shoved Ria's new hat down further on her head so when the male world noble looked over the crowd he couldn't get a clear look at her.

"Their minds are disgusting," Ria scowled.

"Hm, I don't doubt that," Law said placing his arm back around her.

"Some of the Strawhats are here," Ria informed him. they listened to the conversation going on behind them. it seemed that the navigator, doctor, cook, and shipwright along with a octopus fishman and starfish. They intended to buy back their friend Camie the mermaid.

The auction stated then. The auctioneer named disco came out and welcomed the crowd. The first slave came out and after that it was a blur. Person after misfortuned person came out onto the stage and were sold into a life Ria was painfully familiar with. It wasn't until a pirate captain was led onto the stage that it became really difficult for Ria.

The auctioneer started to introduce the pirate but Ria stopped paying attention to what was going on in the building.

"Law," she grabbed the hand that was draped over her shoulder to get his attention.

"Hm, what," he looked at her.

"the marines are starting to mobilize. They will be here soon," she told him. he would have responded but his attention was drawn back to the stage. The pirate captain on the stage had blood running out of his mouth.

"Drop the curtain," disco ordered those back stage.

"He bit his own tongue," Law said as the heavy curtain dropped to hide the sight of the pirate captain collapsed as he drowned on his own blood.

"He was rather brave," Ria said.

"Why do you say that Ria," Shachi asked.

"Could you have done that if you were put up there," she asked, "I know I wasn't."

"You considered suicide," Law asked.

"Yes," Ria said she wasn't ashamed of the fact either. Law would have ended the conversation there. This wasn't the setting for such a personal conversation, but Shachi had to ask.

"What stopped you?"

"A pirate captain determined to protect me," Ria looked at the pilot and smiled. Law didn't let it show on his face but he was surprised. He didn't let it show on his face but he was surprised. He didn't know that he had done that for her, "Oh shit's about to hit the fan."

Law was going to ask what she meant but his question was answered for him. the auctioneer came back out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very special treat for you today," he announced and the lights behind the curtain turned on creating a very distinct silhouette, "Straight from fishman island. The Mermaid Camie!"

The curtain shot up revealing the chained girl pounding on the inside of a giant fish bowl.

"I bid 500 million," the world noble Charlos jumped up and yelled shocking the whole building. The overly smug man sat down and the auctioneer got over his stupor. He started to ask if anyone else wished to bid but the room was silent and the bidding was closed.

That was when Strawhat Luffy crashed through. The back of the building along with his first mate. He tried to storm down to the stage but the fish man tried to stop him and in the process revealed himself to the whole building.

A gunshot rang out and the whole world seemed to slow down. The fishman fell to the ground a smoking pistol in the hand of the world noble who bought the mermaid. Strawhat Luffy turned his fury filled eyes onto the ugly man who was now bragging about getting a free fishman.

Strawhat cocked his fist back and slammed it into the world noble's face. The ugly man flew back and plowed into the seats at the back of the auction house barley missing the heart pirates.

The building erupted in chaos every person present panicking because now that the world noble had been assaulted a marine Admiral would come to arrest the perpetrators. None of those present wanted to be thought to be in league with the Strawhat pirates. The only people not freaking out were the other pirates in the building. They were rather entertained by the Strawhat's actions. Strawhat apologized to his crew for punching the world noble, but they were rather okay with it. The first mate actually said he wanted to cut the bastard himself.

The chaos worsened. The crowd started to scream and flee for the exits. The Father of the world noble that Luffy punched pulled out a rifle but the cook kicked it out of his hand. Guards flooded the room and the Strawhat crew easily took care of them. the final three members of the crew were flown in on flying fish.

Zoro sliced the top half of the fishbowl off so that the mermaid could finally speak to them.

"Were getting out of her as soon as we get that bomb thing off of Camie's neck," Luffy pointed at the stage, "There's a marine admiral and his battleships on the way here."

"Oh the marines are already here Mr. Strawhat," Law spoke up but still keeping his calm polite tone.

"Who the heck are you and what's with the bear," Luffy demanded when he turned to face Law.

"If you're worried about the marines they have been here since almost the beginning of the auction. They've surrounded the building, they do after all have a marine base on this island," Law informed Luffy.

"What are you serious," Luffy yelled.

"I don't know who they are after but I doubt that they expected someone to attack a world noble," Law smirked.

"Your Trafalgar Law, Luffy this guys a pirate," Nico Robin told her captain. Just then the female world noble tried to climb the fishbowl to kill the mermaid. All the Strawhats were too far away to do anything to stop her, but it wasn't necessary. The World noble went limp and collapsed.

"Someone strong is coming," Ria whispered but it was heard by all the people near her. they all looked at her the Strawhats who heard her not understanding how she would know something like that. Just then a giant ripped through the back drop to the stage and an old man walked through drinking from a flask. The old man and the giant were have a conversation amongst themselves. The guards started to freak out not understanding how the two slaves got free, and what had happened to the female world noble.

The old man ignored the guards though he started talking to the fishman hachi.

"Who is he Ria," Law whispered in her ear.

"The dark king Rayleigh, Gol D. Rogers first mate," Ria told him just as a powerful blast spread through the room instantly knocking out the weaker minds in the room. Ria was forced to protect the weaker minds of Penguin and Shachi they almost lost consciousness.

Rayleigh started to fiddle with the bomb collar on the mermaid. It started to beep and the Strawhats started to freak out but the old man whipped his hand out to the side and the explosion followed his hand leaving the mermaid unharmed. After that the old man took notice of the rest of the pirates in the building.

"ah I'm sorry you guys, so your pirates hanging around to watch," he said to the heart and Kidd pirates. "And if you took that blast I guess you're not armatures either.

"To think that we would run into a man like this here," Law said.

"Dark king slivers Rayleigh, what is a legend like this doing here," Kidd added.

"Here on this island I just go by the name Coating Engineer Ray-san. It's dangerous to throw that name around too much, I'm an old man now I just want a peaceful life," Rayleigh told them.

"Captain the building completely surrounded," one of Kidd's pirates told his captain.

"The marines are planning on arresting anyone left inside the building whether they were involved or not," Ria added to what the Kidd pirate said.

"Looks like were involved whether we want to be or not. The marines are acting as if we are his accomplices," Law said.

"Hey I got to see firsthand how crazy Strawhat Luffy is, I'm not complaining. But I'm not sticking around to fight it out with a marine admiral," Kidd said, "Well the longer we stick around the more of them well have to go through. We'll be leaving if you don't mind. Oh and while I'm at it I'll take care of all the guys out front so you guys don't have to."

Well that did it. The other two pirate captains didn't like the fact that Kidd was implying that they were weak and walked out the door at the same time as Kidd already arguing with him.


	22. Chapter 22

I own nothing but my own imagination.

Chapter 22

Ria stood with the rest of the heart pirates. They all stared at the door that there captain had just walked through along with Strawhat and Kidd.

"Well this sucks," Ria said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah it does," Penguin agreed.

"Let's go captain will want to move fast," Bepo said. He led them out and Ria trailed after. As she walked out the door she felt something was off. It felt as if someone was watching her. None of the minds were taking overly curious notice of her. Ria stopped and scanned her surroundings.

Her eyes widened in fear. There on top of a building lounged a very familiar figure. Hector looked down at Ria with an evil grin. He had known she would appear on the archipelago eventually. All pirate crews came to Sabaody before entering the new world. After he had found her vivre card on that island he determined that she had to be with a pirate crew. No marine would taunt him like that.

Ria just stood there frozen. The sight of her tormentor after so long away from him caused her to just stand there unable to do anything. A pull on her arm forced her to turn around and snapped her out of her fear.

"Ria, come on," Penguin said not even noticing anything was off.

"Right," Ria followed after Penguin with just one last look at the building Hector had been on. He was gone. Not even a trace was left.

X

The area outside of the auction house was complete chaos. The three captains had completely decimated the first wave of marines, but more were on their way along with an admiral. Law turned to get his crew together while Bepo watched his back. He saw Penguin drag Ria out of the auction house. Something was off with her. She was paler than normal.

"What's wrong," he demanded from her.

"Ask me later," she shook her head. He frowned. Whatever had happened was really bothering her.

"Ria," he was going to order her tell him what was bothering her.

"Law! Now isn't the time," she interrupted him making his scowl deepen. Her point was proven correct when a large hand swatted away some approaching marines Law's attention taken by the slave of one of the World Nobles that helped them.

"Pirate captain Jean Bart, how would you like to join my crew," Law asked.

"If it will get me away from them then yes," Jean Bart agreed. Law used his powers to remove the collar around the heart pirate's newest member's neck.

"Let's move out," Law called to his crew that was gathered around him. He led them away from the ruined auction house and to the fastest route back to his sub. He made sure to keep Ria close to himself. She seemed to have pulled herself together but Law noticed that she was scanning their surroundings with her eyes more than necessary for her. With all the smoke and dust surrounding them and obscuring their sight her telepathy would be more useful.

They crossed over the bridge into the next grove and Jean Bart bringing up the rear used his great strength to destroy it. Law led them around a protruding mangrove root and they ran straight into another battle.

The Kidd pirates were fighting the last remnants of a marine regiment in front of them and Captain Kidd was squaring off against a very large man. Kidd's arms were encased in metal scrape that he attracted with his devil fruit.

"What is a warlord doing here," Law hissed. They had yet to be noticed by the combatants in front of them. Ria cocked her head to the side and concentrated on the large man in front of them.

"Law that's not Kuma," Ria told him.

"What are you talking about," Law demanded. Of course it's the warlord it looked just like him.

"I don't know what it is but that thing isn't alive. It had no mind," she explained.

"Trafalgar Law," a robotic voice spoke. It was coming from the Kuma look alike.

"Captain," Shachi yelled coming up to them with Penguin right behind him, "Marines coming from behind."

"Get the fuck out of here Trafalgar this is my fight," Kidd yelled at him.

"Don't order me around Mister Eustass," Law said in his normal mocking polite tone. The Kuma look alike was in his way so he would get rid of it. If they got caught in a battle here they risked attracting the notice of the marine admiral. "Room," Law's blue dome appeared around them and he slashed his Nodachi at the pacifista. The force of the cut that flew through the air knocked the pacifista off his feet and dust billowed up around it. Cheers surrounded him, but Law knew it wasn't' over. His attack didn't do much damage. Out of the dust the pirate warlord look alike charged Law. He was much to fast for a thing of that size. Law was hit in the chest. He barely even had time to defend himself.

Ria watched in fear as Law sailed through the air. He landed not far from her. Ria ran to the small crater that Law had created when he landed.

"Law are you okay," Ria asked as she helped to pull him out of the ground.

"I'm fine," he gritted his teeth together and pushed the pain of his landing out of his mind. Law looked back to the battle. The pacifista was focused back on Kidd. He could see the damage from his attack. The pacifista's shirt was in tatters and it exposed the gears and wires underneath, "It's a robot."

"That's why it's mindless," Ria said. They watched as Kidd took a hit. He landed on his feet skidding to a stop in front of Law and Ria. Curses spewed from Kidd's mouth.

The pacifista turned and approached them. Law pushed Ria behind him. About twenty feet from them the robot stopped. He bent forward at the waist and opened his mouth. Light gathered in the pacifista's throat.

"Shit," Law cursed. Kidd jumped out of the way of the coming attack, but Law couldn't. That would leave Ria exposed. He turned around and grabbed Ria around the waist and threw her away from the danger. He stayed where he was to draw the enemy fire away from her.

Ria twisted around in midair. She watched as the laser beam left the pacifista and shot toward Law.

"NO LAW!" Ria screamed. Her psychic powers snapped out towards the laser. The attack stopped mere inches from Law. The doctor moved out of the way just in time for Ria's powers to release the ball of light. Ria rested her hands on her knees and panted for breath. Stopping the laser took a lot of work. She looked up as the robot started to move. It started after Law again. Something snapped in Ria. She had almost lost his a moment ago. That wasn't going to happen again.

"Leave him alone," she growled out. She raised her hands and the robot jerked to a stop. Ria ground her teeth together the robot struggled against her hold, but she lifted her hand and the robot rose off the ground.

"Ria," Law stood where he had dove out of the way from the robots attack. His psychic was struggling to hold their enemy. He started to go to her aid but Ria brought her hand together.

"CRUSH," she yelled. The robot shuddered and then it imploded on itself. A scream from the crew drew Ria's attention. They were being attacked by marine gunners. With a flick of her wrist, Ria sent the sparking ball of scrape that used to be the robot flying into the marine ranks. The impact caused the unstable scrape explode.

With the release of her powers Ria fell to her knees. Her arm just barely catching her and stopping her from hitting the dirt. Her vision was shaking and she was panting for breath.

Law knelt in front of Ria and took her by the shoulders so he could get a look at her. Her eyes were wide and unfocused. The pupil was dilated so much that Law couldn't see her hazel irises at all. Ria reached up and wiped at her nose. Her hand came away bloody and more blood dribbled from her nose. Ria looked at her bloody fingers he dazed mind couldn't process why it was there.

"Ria," Law called softly. She looked up at him. Then her eyes rolled up into her head and she went limp, "Shit," Law cursed. He was finally seeing what happened when she pushed herself too far. He picked her up and turned to search for his first mate.

"Bepo," Law called, "Get the men to the sub."

Ria's attack on the marines enabled the heart pirates to get away safely. They made it back to the sub without encountering anymore enemies. That didn't mean there weren't any problems. As Law ran with Ria in his arms, she started having difficulty breathing and her temperature started rising dramatically. He rushed through the door into his sub.

"Submerge the ship," Law order as he headed straight to the infirmary.


	23. Chapter 23

I own nothing but my own imagination.

Chapter 23

Law reclined in his chair in the infirmary and rested his feet on his desk. The last couple of days had been very stressful. His eyes drifted over to the bed where Ria rested. She hadn't regained consciousness since she collapsed on the archipelago. He had been forced to put her on a ventilator when her respiratory system started to fail. She also spiked a fever that had him very concerned. Luckily this morning he was able to take her off the ventilator and put her on supplemental oxygen. Her temperature was also dropping back to normal.

But Ria wasn't the biggest stressor he had. He was confident she would recover. No his biggest stressor was Strawhat Luffy. He lay two beds over from Ria. Law had retrieved him from Marineford along with the fishman Jimbe. Luffy was currently fighting for his life after having his own brother sacrifice his life to save his own. There wasn't anything else he could do for the rubberman it was up to his now if he were to recover.

They were currently on their way to Amazon Lily. The pirate empress Boa Hancock had offered to hide them on the island while Luffy recovered.

"Captain, we've arrived," Bepo said from the doorway. Law sighed and picked his hat up from the desk. He took one more glance around the room before leaving. Law found that they had docked in a secluded bay the Kuja pirates were quickly erecting a curtain wall.

"Unfortunately we cannot allow you to have access to the island," a short elderly woman was saying, "You will stay within the bay. Supplies will be provided to you."

With all that said the elderly woman left along with all the other women. A pile of supplies was left on the beach.

"You all know what to do," Law ordered. He turned and walked back into the sub. Ria might wake up soon

X

Ria once again woke up to beeping. She opened her eyes to see the infirmary ceiling above her. She pushed herself into a sitting position. Her sore body protested the movement. She had an IV in her arm and a tube was wrapped around her face and was blowing air into her nose. The air tube was uncomfortable so she took it off and reached a shaky hand over and turned off the machine. Law would be upset if she wasted his medical supplies. She didn't even look at the IV she didn't wasn't to deal with the needle. That was how she noticed that she wasn't the only occupant of the room.

Strawhat Luffy laid on life support a few beds over. What was he doing here and what happened to him? Ria was very confused. That's when she found something missing. The cloud of thoughts that always surrounded her was gone.

Ria tried to concentrate on something anything. But it would come. That made her panic. She looked up as the door opened. Law stepped into the room.

"Law," Ria looked around still not hearing anything.

"Ria," Law said going to her side. Ria looked very confused.

"Law I can't hear anything," she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey," Law rolled over his chair and sat down at her side, "Maybe that's for the best. You strained your mind to far Ria. It will take time to recover."

"O-okay. What's going on? Why's Strawhat here," Ria was still very confused.

"I'll explain, but first why did you take off your nasal cannula," he frowned at her. She was on oxygen for a reason.

"It's uncomfortable," she pouted trying to convince him not to make her put it back on. It didn't work.

"Ria you went into respiratory failure. You need to stay on oxygen for a few more days," he told her. He put the nasal cannula back on her and restarted the machine. He then started to explain all that had happened since she collapsed.

X

A few days later Law helped a still recovering Ria out of the sub. She hadn't liked staying in the infirmary. It was lonely with only the unconscious Luffy for company. Her telepathy had yet to return. So she had no contact with the crew. Law wouldn't let them into the infirmary. Ria was about ready to leave on her own.

That is why Law let her out but only under his supervision. He helped her to sit against a tree before taking a spot next to her. Ria leaned up against Law's shoulder a small smile graced her face as she watched the crew lounge around.

"Hey Ria, captain finally let you out," Penguin called as he and Shachi came over to them.

"Yeah for a little bit," Ria told them.

"How are you feeling," Shachi asked.

"Tired but better," she said snuggling closer to Law. He reached over and tucked her hair back behind her ear.

"You are recovering quite well Ria," Law told her.

They just chatted away after that. The conversation mostly consisted of the island that they weren't allowed to see. Law told them they were being ridiculous.

"You're just saying that because you have Ria," Penguin accused pointing at the small woman sitting by their captain.

"And your point is mister Penguin. The women here find you a novelty nothing more," Law smirked. It was true the women of the island were completely naïve about the outside world. The men were curiosity not potential partners.

"Don't say that," Shachi gasped dramatically.

"Yeah just you wait. Dinner will be here soon," Penguin added. And as if Penguin's words were a cue the women bringing them supplies walked through the curtain. They set down a pot of stew and a basket of bread getting ready to serve the men. Penguin and Shachi magically appeared at the line. They started to flirt with the women, badly. Ria giggled at her crewmates making fools of themselves.

"If only they could see themselves," Law smirked.

"They would never show their faces again," Ria added. The muscular middle aged woman overseeing the younger ones looked around for Law. This was a daily occurrence. She would search him out and ask him about Luffy. Today however her eyes landed on Ria. She stomped over to where Law and Ria sat.

"Only women of the warrior class are allowed in the restricted area," was all she said before pulling Ria away.

Oh no that wasn't going to happen Law thought. The woman taking Ria looked down when her load was replaced with a rock.

"I would appreciate it if you did not attempt to kidnap my crew members," Law said with Ria now secured in his arms.

"The only women allowed here are the warriors of this island," she protested.

"Ria is a member of my crew," Law told her his anger rising with the situation, "And as such will remain here."

The woman warrior huffed before motioning for the other women to follow her and leaving the men to serve themselves.

"What was that about," Shachi asked coming over to them followed by Penguin and Bepo.

"Yeah that woman was scary," Penguin said.

"This may cause problems," Law said as he looked down at Ria when she whined and rubbed her head.

"Are you okay Ria," Bepo asked when he noticed her pained look.

"She was really angry when she left," Ria said laying her head on Law's chest.

"Did you hear anything specific," Law asked. Ria shook her head. She closed her eyes and seemed to go to sleep.

"What should we do captain," Shachi asked. What if the women came back and tried to take Ria again.

"Nothing," Law said. They wouldn't try anything since he had Luffy in his care.

"Captain, people are approaching I can hear them in the forest," one of the crew members yelled to Law.

Law stood up and handed Ria off to Bepo. Who held her carefully with his paws? He did this just in time for a small group of warriors led by elder Nayon. The heart pirates stood on guard not fawning over the women for once. Right now they were protecting their little sister.

"What can I do for you Miss Nayon," Law asked in his usual polite tone.

"I would speak to the female member of your crew, Captain Law," she turned to Ria not even waiting for Law to answer, "The empress would like to extend an invitation to come to the palace."

Ria looked at the elder and then all the warriors who wore carefully kept blank expressions. Something was not right.

"I must apologize elder, but I am still recovering from my injuries. Perhaps another day," Ria said with a yawn.

"Bepo take Ria to her room. She still needs her rest," Law ordered and the bear quickly complied.

Elder Nayon quickly concealed her startled expression. She had believed that Ria would jump at the opportunity to visit the palace and be among her own kind. Law narrowed his eyes at the amazons.

"I believe your task here is done Miss Nayon," Law said his tone was polite but it had a hard edge to it that had many a man shaking in their boots.

Elder Nayon gave Law a hard look before turning and leaving without saying a word. The warriors followed after her. Law watched them go. After they were gone he turned to Shachi.

"Set a watch," he ordered. Law jumped to the deck of his ship. The fishman Jimbe was standing there. He had watched the conflict between the heart pirates and amazons.

"What was that about," Jimbe asked. He was concerned for Luffy. If the pirates clashed with the amazons it would put Luffy at risk. Law studied the fishman for a moment. Even with his strange features Jimbe was easy to read.

"You have nothing to concern yourself with Mister Jimbe. They will not cause trouble while Luffy is unconscious," Law informed him before continued on his way to his cabin.

Bepo was sitting outside the door guarding Ria until Law came. Law nodded to his first mate dismissing him, and walking through the door.

Ria was asleep with her arms wrapped around his pillow. He sat on the bed leaning against the head board. Ria rolled over with a sigh and snuggled toward him. Law ran his fingers through her hair content to just sit there and watch her.


End file.
